Life Eternal: Always You
by Windseeker2305
Summary: "Certain bonds can never be broken.Certain things are meant to be.This is one of those things." Major SPOILERS for my Life series. This is a Life Cycle future fic! Meaning it takes place years after Life Crusades ends and deals with fave characters kids.
1. Chapter 1

As I said in the summery, this has some major **SPOILERS **for my Life series. This is a Life Cycle future fic! Which means it takes place years after Life Crusades ends and deals with the offspring of our fave characters. Well mainly just two. Don't say I didn't warn you. **SPOILERS! **Also, the main pairing is not Draco/Harry, though they are in here and still as obsessive about each other as always.** Slash, **as usual :D**  
><strong>

**Always You**

The _Ukatae_ realm had been in a cloud of peace for the last seven years, the population nearly doubled since the end of the war, and the citizens of the realm thrived under the rule of their Emperors, Harry and Draco. And as for the Royal Family, they also thrived; growing by leaps and bounds. The palace was never empty of the large extended family, even when a faction of them remained in the human world half the time, with frequent visits to the realm. It was safe to say there were more children now then there were adults among the Royal family.

Harry and Draco had two of those. Two boys. Caellum and Scorpius- yes, Draco stole the name right out from under his father's nose. Lucius had not been amused and refused to see or talk to Draco or Harry for three months. The Emperors had two sons so far and no daughters and Harry was seriously hoping for a daughter the next time they conceived. Everyone was already guessing when that would be. Draco was getting that twitch in his eye again and Harry was starting to sigh wistfully. Everyone was betting the Emperors would have an announcement by the end of January.

But this story is not about all the children. No, this story is about the two boys who have had a bond since before one of them was even born. Caellum and Zohrek. You saw this coming, didn't you? Of course you did. Even Harry saw it- without a premonition- and we all know how oblivious he can be sometimes. But I digress. Caellum and Zohrek. They were considered teens now and they were still best friends. No one thought anything could ever come between them. They put each other before anyone else, sometimes even before their parents and siblings. There was no topic that was out of bounds for the two. They knew everything about each other.

Or at least that's what Caellum had thought. But the prince had been noticing lately that Zohrek seemed to close himself off at the oddest times and his white brows would draw together as if he were agitated by something. Every time Caellum asked, Zohrek would always shrug it off, change the subject, or leave. It was starting to bother Caellum.

"Do you think we actually will live forever?" Caellum asked one day.

He and Zohrek were resting after an extremely hard training session within the palace arena. Zohrek was sitting with his legs spread out in front of him and his arms behind him, holding his torso up. Caellum was lying on his back with his head in his best friend's lap and staring up at Zohrek's face.

Zohrek dropped a hand to his friend's head, absently playing with a few strands of inky blackness. "Of course, Caellum. We are immortal and our strength will see us through time."

Caellum smiled. "You always talk like you're centuries old already. We're only eight." Zohrek flushed lightly and the prince smiled. "Not that I think that's a bad thing. I like the way you talk."

They were only eight years old, yes, but in human standards, they could easily pass for fourteen. And Caellum certainly would soon when his parents finally sent him for a few years to Hogwarts to learn under his great uncle Severus and the other professors there. In fact Caellum was going to end up in the same year as Michael.

Caellum huffed. "Why can't you come with me?"

Zohrek instantly knew what he was talking about and he frowned. "For one, Father will not allow it. Secondly, why do I need to come with you?"

The prince matched his frown and sat up. "Wouldn't you like to stay with me?"

Zohrek made a little huffing growling sound. "Caellum, I am not your…" he paused and looked away. Caellum could see his jaw clench and unclench. "Never mind."

"No." Caellum scooted forward on his knees, staring intently at his friend with wide gold eyes. He reached out, laying a hand on Zohrek's chest. "You've begun this exact conversation at least three times the last two weeks. In fact ever since you joined the Junior Legions you've been acting strangely. What is it, Zohrek?"

Zohrek jumped to his feet in one fluid motion. "Never mind, little prince."

Caellum scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Zohrek smirked. "I must go. You know I have lessons soon."

The prince sighed and nodded. He had his own lessons to go to with his father so he couldn't spend time trying to get Zohrek to talk. Caellum pouted then. These particular lessons were always so boring. All he did was watch his father go over realm reports and meet with Governors. He would much prefer to spend his time with Ozemir; with books and scrolls. Or go with his mama to visit all the troops posted around the realm. Affairs of State were boring.

* * *

><p>It was some hours later and Zohrek stood in one of the public courtyards with a group of his peers when Caellum found him again. The first born prince rushed out onto the bridge that led from the palace. From there the bridge let to stairs down into the open courtyard.<p>

"Zohrek!"

"Look at that. He's doing it again."

"Raegan..."

"It's true, Zohrek! He treats you like a simpleton, like a servant. A plaything. You're the Second's son, for Hirsha's sake!"

"He's my best friend," Zohrek replied softly, staring at the ground. "He has the upmost respect for me…"

Raegan grinned in triumph upon hearing Zohrek's uncertainty. "He's always calling you to him. As if you have no life. As if you live to serve him."

"Stop it, Raegan," another elf standing beside Zohrek said. "Prince Caellum isn't like that. They've been friends since birth. And we _all_ live to serve our Royals."

"ZOHREK!"

"Look," Raegan said, sneering. "Even now he waits for you at the bottom of the stairs. He's waiting for you to go to him. As you usually do. Go on then, lowly attendant. Serve our dear little prince."

Zohrek growled lowly, making the two he was with back up slightly in real fear. Zohrek was, as they had mentioned, first born son of Brumek.

"Zohrek! Quick! I have news!"

The junior warrior sighed and turned, and just as Raegan said, Caellum was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, holding a letter in his hands. Zohrek felt anger and frustration, and above all, a sinking suspicion that his comrades might be right. Raegan wasn't the only one who thought as much. There were others within the Junior Legion who said much the same thing. Maybe Caellum did see him as a convenient lackey. Some of his behavior would suggest so. With these thoughts Zohrek stormed over and by the time he was in front of a brightly smiling Caellum, the junior warrior was seething.

"What?" he snarled, effectively wiping Caellum's smile away. Caellum even took a step back. "What do you want, _Highness_? Did you not see I was busy? Or do you not care about such things as letting people have any kind of life that doesn't revolve around you? Are you just that spoiled, or do you actually see me as some lowly servant? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Caellum's eyes were blown wide by the time Zohrek was done shouting; staring at him in part horror, part confusion, and most of all, hurt. "I…" Caellum's mouth snapped shut and he began backing away, shaking. "N-never mind," he whispered, clutching the letter against his chest. He then spun around and ran back up the stairs. Dawning horror gripped Zohrek as he watched his friend flee, and he was very aware that he'd just made a very horrible mistake.

"Caellum!"

The prince didn't stop and continued to run until he disappeared into the palace. Zohrek would have followed him, but he heard the laughter from one of the young warriors he'd been talking to earlier. The one that had started the teasing in the first place. Raegan. Why did he let himself be led by that idiot's teasing? Probably because it had been happening since they'd been put in the same company.

Zohrek spun back around and stomped back to the group. The warrior who had tried to stand up for Caellum was shaking his head, looking worried and angry.

"How could you do that? Not only did you blatantly disrespect the Crown Prince, but you did it when you know well none of it is true."

"Oh lighten up, Macer! The little prince had it coming. Didn't he, Zohrek? He's nothing but a spoiled pampered brat with no good uses at all! The only use he'll have in the future is being a royal mare, breeding out more Royalty."

"You," Macer seethed, "are nothing but a jealous bastard! Do not talk of our prince in such a way! You do not know him! Zohrek, tell him!"

Zohrek didn't verbally answer. Instead, he unsheathed his practice sword- specially made for him by Uncle Aerin- and using all of his considerable strength even at that age, smashed the metal handle against Raegan's temple with a furious expression. He then watched dispassionately as Raegan fell to the ground without a hint of guilt or remorse on his face.

"What have you done?" Macer whispered, staring down at the unconscious body at their feet.

"What he deserved," Zohrek answered flatly. A small pool of blood started to form around Raegan's dented head. Zohrek didn't care. Raegan should never have teased him so. He should never have spoken against Caellum in such a way. Zohrek had that liberty, in private, because they were friends, but he would not allow some maggot of a junior warrior to speak about Caellum like that. Consequences be damned.

* * *

><p>Zohrek winced when he heard the front door of his home bang open. Knowing perfectly well it was his mother. He then jumped when only a second later, his mother appeared right beside him. Standing there over him, arms crossed over his chest, mouth thin and violet eyes blazing with furious disappointment.<p>

"Mother," he greeted. Hopefully if he acted innocent… but Uncle Draco would have known something was wrong with Caellum and would have looked into his son's mind. Caellum wouldn't have told him. Zohrek knew him that well. And if Uncle Draco had seen in Caellum's mind, the blond Emperor would have told Zohrek's mother. Which meant his innocent act would do no good.

"Stand up, young one," Ozemir ordered.

"Has Father returned yet?" he questioned as he stood. Of course he knew better. If Father were home, he would have already heard it. Zohrek was dreading his Father's return.

"Zohrek, perhaps you would like to tell me why Caellum asked to leave five days early. Why he begged his mother with tears nearly falling down his cute little cheeks."

Zohrek closed his eyes in pain at the thought, and then they popped open again. "What do you mean? Leave where?"

"He received word this afternoon from Zynfrae. My old mentor has agreed to take on Caellum as a student for a year before he goes to the human world. He was supposed to meet Zynfrae at the Citadel next week to start his Scholarly training… you know how excited he's been with the idea of being able to learn under Zynfrae."

Zohrek nodded. Caellum had talked of little else for the past half year. "That's why he was so excited…"

Ozemir's hard expression softened into pure disappointment. Zohrek knew his mother loved Caellum just as much as he loved his own two children. "How could you say those things to him, my son? How could you when you know it isn't true? Caellum loves you! You've known each other since before you were even born! Never would he put you into the category of a subject. Have you any idea what you've done? He puts you before even Scorpius!"

"I know!" Zohrek exclaimed, losing all sense of formality and devolving into the young boy he really was. "I know, I was just—but I didn't mean it, Mother! I didn't! And when I tried to tell him, he ran and then when I went looking for him, I couldn't find him anywhere. I couldn't find him to apologize."

Ozemir's disappointment diminished, but he still looked sad as he took his son's cheeks into his hands and bent down just a fraction to press their foreheads together. "You may not have meant it, but you have hurt him terribly, Zohrek. And I'm afraid… I'm afraid it's going to be a very long time before you ever see him again. Years. You won't see him until he returns to complete his Academy schooling. He will not be returning to realm until he is done with Hogwarts. Perhaps even a few years after that."

Zohrek didn't have any time to properly digest that horrific announcement- _not see Caellum for years?_- when a bellow shook everything within their home.

"ZOHREK!"

Both Ozemir and Zohrek winced. "Oh yes," Ozemir went on softly, running a hand through his son's spiky white hair, reminiscent of Richard's rebel days. "And not only did you truly hurt your friend, but you also disrespected a Royal in the middle of a public area and also killed a fellow warrior outside of a duel. You will be punished, Zohrek, and I can do nothing for you. You've brought shame to your father."

Zohrek nodded, tears stinging his eyes. "I-I did not mean to hurt Caellum."

Brumek appeared in the doorway, glowering at his son. "Zohrek. Say goodbye to your mother. You will not see him for two years."

"Two-" Ozemir gasped and wound arms around his son. "Brumek, no!"

Brumek avoided looking at his mate and instead stared at his son. "This must be done, Ozemir. Zohrek has broken several codes. His punishment will be a hard one."

"But two years!"

"The junior warrior died from his head injury."

"I don't care! He probably deserved it! He should have known better than to anger the Second's son! You cannot take Zohrek away from me! Brumek, please!"

"This must be done, Ozemir! Do you think I _want_ this to happen?"

Zohrek took hold of his mother's hands. They were shaking. He'd done this. Not only had he hurt Caellum, but now his mother was suffering for his lapse in judgment. "It will be alright, Mother. It's only two years. I lost my temper. I shouldn't have. Forgive me."

"Oh, my boy!" Ozemir crushed him in a hug and Zohrek allowed himself a moment to press his face against his mother's neck. But when he felt tears dropping on his head and felt his mother's silent cries, Zohrek pulled away. He then raised on his toes to kiss his mother's wet cheek before spinning away and walking towards his father, who's look of absolute fury made him quake in his boots. His father was furious with him for what he'd done, but most of all for causing his mother pain.

When they stepped out of their apartment, leaving his mother heartbroken and alone in his room, Zohrek was dismayed to find the Emperors waiting in the hall. Zohrek immediately flinched away from Uncle Draco's flat stare and instead shuffled over to Uncle Harry, staring at his toes. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt Caellum. Will you tell him? Please? Will you ask him to forgive me? Will you forgive me, please?"

By this time tears were running down his cheeks but he didn't care. He'd caused a lot of pain to all sides of his family and he wasn't going to get to see Caellum for years, and even now he knew Caellum wouldn't want to see him. Caellum was stubborn and he knew how to hold a grudge. He was a ruthless bastard when it came to holding grudges. And he would have taken Zohrek's words as the ultimate betrayal.

Zohrek stiffened when Harry's arms wrapped around him tightly. He remained stiff for a moment before returning the embrace and cried harder.

"Zohrek, it's okay. Of course we forgive you. You're a young boy. You're allowed to make mistakes! Children are allowed to bicker!" Zohrek felt Uncle Harry move his head. "Draco-"

"This must be done, lover."

A hand grabbed Zohrek's arm and pulled him away and he was them being hugged by Draco. "We'll tell him, Zohrek. You above all know there's no guarantee he'll listen." Zohrek nodded against his chest. Draco pat the back of his head. "You be strong and remember all of your training and when you return to us, you'll come back a stronger elf."

Zohrek nodded and pulled back just in time to get one last asphyxiating hug from Uncle Harry before he was released and Harry ran into the apartment, probably to go cry with his mother. After that his father and Uncle Draco walked him through the palace and into a mostly dark and empty private courtyard. Zohrek was relieved that at least he was only going to have to face the Commander before he was taken to wherever it was he was going.

"You realize why you're being punished?" Falde asked, standing in front of him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, sir."

Falde nodded. "You know you are allowed to argue with Caellum in private. But you did it in public. You blatantly disrespected the Crown Prince in front of many junior warriors and training royal guards."

"Yes, sir," Zohrek whispered, still staring at the Commander's boots.

"Zohrek, look me in the eye." Zohrek immediately did as was ordered and was relieved when he found Falde wasn't glaring death at him. "And as for that young warrior… if he deserved to die by your hand, you should have called for a duel. Attacking as you did leaves nothing for honor. Understand?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Very well." Falde relaxed then. "Say goodbye to your father and Uncle Draco now."

Zohrek turned to his father and couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Goodbye, Father. I am sorry for bringing shame upon our family."

Brumek dropped a hand to his son's shoulder and squeezed. It wasn't a particularly gentle squeeze either, but he knew his father was trying to not let his anger get the better of him. "You will come back stronger and this black spot will be wiped from your record."

Zohrek nodded and finally looked his father in the eye. "Where am I going?"

"Your first destination is to the underground excavations," Brumek answered.

Zohrek gasped. "Father, no!"

"You be silent!"

"But Father! All those Scholars and their annoying nit picking ways! All I did was kill one little soldier who deserved it! He was weak and jealous and he said awful things about Caellum! He deserved to die!"

"Zohrek!"

Zohrek huffed and glowered at the ground.

"_You_ were weak allowing a peer to sway your thoughts!" Brumek growled furiously.

Zohrek nodded in surrender and then looked as if he wanted to crumple to the ground. Instead he grimaced in disgust and shivered violently.

Draco shared an amused look with Falde. Zohrek was just like Brumek. It was torture being surrounded by a group of Scholars, despite Brumek's mate and Zohrek's mother being one. And where Zohrek was going there were nearly a hundred Scholars, and Zohrek would be one among a few warriors who had to do every little thing the Scholars wanted them to. It was a perfect punishment. Zohrek needed to learn control, discipline, and above all, patience.

* * *

><p>So the separation began. Caellum to the Citadel within the Qylacae mountains and Zohrek far underground to help excavate many of the lost cities unearthed during the last war. Zohrek learned not a gods damned thing during his time with the bloody Scholars, though he was often visited by his mother. Ozemir saying he was only there to help out. At first Zohrek had been grateful to see his mother, but then the gratefulness disappeared. His mother turned out to be the worst out of all the Scholars with his demands and Zohrek could tell his mother did it on purpose.<p>

However, Zohrek did grow stronger physically and mentally, in that he was able to hold his temper. He'd had so many reasons and opportunities to slay the blasted annoying Scholars, but he'd held firm, kept his mouth shut, and did what he was told like a good pack mule. Digging, ferrying messages back and forth, and cleaning old useless artifacts with little brushes half the size of his finger. He had never been so happy when the second year of his punishment began and he was sent to the Southern mines where there were only more unruly warriors and miners. No Scholars in sight. After a year with the Scholars, the Southern mines turned out to be paradise.

And as for Caellum, the young prince adored his time with Zynfrae at the Citadel and around the realm when they went on 'field trips'. He soaked up the knowledge the old Scholar had to give like a sponge. And he'd also been able to roam about the realm with Dagon, Mila, and their daughter, Shaer, who was three years younger than him. He'd gone to visit them for a couple of months that year when Zynfrae had to go and give a series of lectures at the Academy. Towards the end of that first year, he returned to the Palace one time. For the birth of his second brother, Taren. No daughter yet for the Emperors. He'd remained in Borsteria a week before returning back to the Citadel.

Throughout that first year, no matter how much Caellum was learning about the world and himself, Zohrek was always there with him, in the forefront of his mind and for a time Caellum hated it. Hated Zohrek. Hated him for saying what he had said. For implying what he had, and for not talking to him about it instead of finally bursting out with what had been bothering him. In the worst place and the worst possible way. So as long as not a day went by when he thought of his friend, Caellum hated him. He felt such a betrayal and it burned his chest every time he thought of Zohrek.

But then he went to Hogwarts and soon his friend was nearly forgotten. He was always there, but now at the back of Caellum's mind as he learned about humans and human magic; spending his time with Uncle Severus and Aunt Hermione, his grandfathers and the triplets who were also in the same year as he and Michael. Being able to go to Hogwarts with friends and family had been wonderful and he was grateful for the chance even though he preferred the realm over the human world.

In those few short years, Caellum and Zohrek grew up. They grew up away from each other, and just as Ozemir said, they never saw a glimpse of each other throughout that time. It wasn't impossible for a meeting, but Caellum purposely avoided the young warrior. He wasn't ready to see his friend again. After Hogwarts, he spent a few months with his grandparents and spent his nights going out with Eadric, Peria, Talynia, and Michael. Scorpius was too young and was only going to be starting his Sixth year with Sorcha and Mary.

During the days Caellum often accompanied the Dark Lord to the Ministry. By that time he was far more interested in the State of Affairs. His father had been over the moon when he discovered his first born finally had a taste for politics. He was so pleased it spurned a rumor that his father had dragged his mother away somewhere and they hadn't been seen for a week after! Caellum shivered and tried not to think of that. If it were true, he knew very well what they had been doing. His father got like that sometimes when he was very pleased about something and his mother never complained. Ever. Yes, he and his brother had been traumatized several times over throughout the years. Just as Uncle Tom had predicted. He and Scorpius had walked in on their parents going at it so many times they lost count. And it was always their parents fault. Did the Emperors' keep it in the bedroom? Of course not! They could be found going at it anywhere and everywhere! Honestly, Caellum felt sorry for little Taren, who was still too young to attend Hogwarts and thus stuck with his two very sexually active and irresponsible parents.

After the human world, Caellum travelled the realm and spent a large amount of time at the Citadel or returning to the still ongoing excavations. He visited home often, but he made sure to only return for weeks at a time when he knew a certain someone was off on a legion tour. Caellum travelled around until his mother had enough and begged his return; begged him to return home permanently and to finally get on with completing Academy and taking up his mantel as first born prince. And because Caellum could sense his mother's desperation to have him back home, Caellum had steeled himself to return and let the inevitable happen.

* * *

><p>Two days after returning to Borsteria, summer officially upon them, Caellum stumbled out of his room with his arms full of scrolls. He didn't think to call out a greeting or goodbye to his parents. Because of the time, they were either in their bedroom, indisposed- eye roll- or they were already gone, and he already knew Scorpius and Taren were gone. Scorpius would have been off at first light, causing mischief with Sorcha, Mary, and other cousins his age, while his little green haired baby brother was staying in the human world with Lucius and Sirius, their grandparents.<p>

As he left the Royal apartment, Caellum squared his shoulders and tried to douse the apprehension spreading through him and the nervous fast beating of his heart. He couldn't help but think of Zohrek, wondering when the inevitable would occur. Despite all the good times he'd had with Zynfrae and then in the human world, despite all the fun and friends he'd made at Hogwarts, Caellum had missed his best friend desperately, even though he'd vehemently denied it the first three years. But the truth was, they had a bond and it wasn't going to go away just because they'd had a fight. Just because Zohrek had lost his mind for a moment. They had been boys, and Caellum knew Zohrek hadn't meant it. Granted, it had taken Caellum two years to acknowledge the apology his parents were given.

Even still, Caellum was a little mad still at Zohrek. Why couldn't he have talked to him about the worries clouding his mind when they were younger? They were supposed to have been best friends. Caellum told Zohrek everything, and he had thought Zohrek did the same. Apparently not. And then for Zohrek to treat him like that right in the middle of a bloody public courtyard. Caellum scowled as he strode down the hall. Well, he certainly wasn't going to act as if nothing had happened. If Zohrek wanted to continue to be friends, he was going to have to work for it!

"Caellum, there you are!"

The first born prince looked up and smiled brightly at his mother. "Hello, Mama."

His mother's wings fluttered in pleasure. Harry loved that he still called him mama, which is exactly why Caellum still did it. He would do anything to please his mother. He'd been spoiled. Everyone said it, he knew it, because his mother and father had basically missed most of the first year and a half of his life off trying to end a war. After the war ended, Harry became pregnant again with Scorpius, but even with Scorpius there was hardly a time Caellum was not with his parents. He was known as a mamma's boy. Honestly he didn't much care, unless Scorpius was teasing him about it. And he did. Often.

"Where were you off to? Have you had breakfast? You should eat. You're still a growing boy."

Caellum rolled his eyes. "I was going to head to the Academy library. I wanted to cross reference the information in these scrolls. I'll pick up a sweet roll or something on my way."

"The family is still in the breakfast room. Please come," Harry implored.

"Hirsha, not the whole family!" Caellum exclaimed dramatically with a wide smile.

By this time, the Royal family had grown and was now considered the largest Clan in the realm as well as being the largest Royal family in _Ukatae_ history.

Harry laughed. "No. Most of the children are running around somewhere, there's only a few eating now…" he trailed off and glanced at the _Ukatae_ striding beside him.

His son. His first born. Caellum had grown so much since leaving for Hogwarts. He was a few months away from being an adult. He was taller than Harry now, though wasn't quite his father's height. Caellum had kept up with his training throughout the years and was now the owner toned lithe body. No longer did he have knobby knees and awkward elbows. He was a looker too with his messy black locks and large gold eyes and aristocratic features. He also had two piercing in his right ear, currently two small silver hoops. Harry frowned. He didn't much care for Caellum covering his beautiful eyes with the bangs of his hair, but no matter what Harry said, Caellum would never change the style of his hair. Beyond his looks, Caellum was very intelligent, always making the highest grades, doing extra projects. He was a fine Crown Prince and his parents were nothing but proud of him. "Will you come?"

"Anything for you, Mama."

Caellum missed his mother's smirk then, for at that moment he dropped a couple of scrolls and had to quickly crouch down to pluck them out of the air.

"You're a good boy."

When he straightened, Caellum smirked. "Not according to Uncle Severus."

"Hmm, yes. Your father and I were called to Hogwarts one too many times due to your 'fun'."

"I had to do something for entertainment otherwise I would have died of boredom most of my time there! And I know very well you thought it was funny, Mama."

"I did, but don't tell your Father that."

"And at least I wasn't as bad as Peria and Talynia! Or Eadric for that matter, though he was sneakier and hardly ever got caught."

"That's because Eadric is just like his mother whereas the twins are more like Sirius."

They had come upon the antechamber that would lead into the Family Breakfast room and Caellum followed his mother through. Every other second his mother's wings would lift and fidget. "Why do I get the sense you're strangely excited? Is Father whispering vulgar things into your mind right now?"

Harry spun around to stare at his son with a look of mock horror. "Caellum!" he cried loudly.

Caellum was still laughing as Harry waved the doors open and strode in. He cradled his scrolls in one hand and lifted his free hand to wipe away a fake tear of mirth as he stepped into the brightly sunlit breakfast room, smiling at those around him. His father, Falde, Tom, Hermione, Brumek, Ozemir- "Ozemir! I found these brilliant ancient scrolls, really well preserved, and I was going to go to the Academy library and thought you might want to help me…" Caellum trailed off when he saw who was sitting beside his most favorite Scholar.

He snapped his mouth shut and stared. His smile dropped into a kind of slack shock. Zohrek. But Hirsha, how he'd grown! The elf was sitting down, but even then it was clear he was taller than his mother and probably only a few inches shorter than the Second. And he'd bulked up too, though again he wasn't as bulky as Falde or Brumek. His face had matured, and instead of the spiky hair Caellum remembered, his mostly white hair was flattened down, pressed against his forehead in a soft wave to the side; it cradled his face too and fell down to his chin. And instead of his parents' straight hair, Zohrek's hair had a sort of tame curl to it. And oh gods, his chest was broad and wide and looked solid… All in all, Zohrek was a massive piece of eye candy. Why had no one told him this? He would need to shout off the ears of his informers.

"Caellum, sit," his mother prodded.

"Over here, love," Aunt Hermione demanded and she pat the empty chair beside her. Hermione sent a little smirk Harry's way. One in which he returned. Tom rolled his eyes and kept himself busy talking to his brother, who was understandably distracted by Zohrek, who had yet to stop staring at his son.

Caellum pulled his eyes away from captivating heliotrope orbs drilling into him and managed to make his legs move. As he settled beside Aunt Hermione, he placed the scrolls at the end of the table where there was free space. **Good morning, Uncle Tom**, he hissed.

**Caellum**, Uncle Tom greeted with a nod and a small smile.

Caellum then leaned over to place a kiss on his Aunt's cheek before focusing solely on his plate and not the young warrior sitting directly across from him. He could feel Zohrek's gaze steadily on his bent head, but he ignored it and allowed the voices of his family to wash over him as he tried to eat something.

"So Caellum, what about these scrolls?"

Caellum jerked a little, not having seen or heard Ozemir get up to move beside him. But Ozemir was there, pulling the scrolls to him and looking excited. Caellum pushed his nervousness away, sending one glare at his smirking mother, before turning to Ozemir.

"I found them last week when I was visiting Zynfrae in the lost village of Stuan." At the mention of Stuan, he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Zohrek had shuddered and groaned in disgust. Several people around the table snickered and Caellum wondered what that was about. "Anyway, there is a lot of lost history in these scrolls!"

"Fascinating!"

Caellum grinned brightly and missed how Zohrek's lips parted slightly as if in a silent pant, nor did he notice Zohrek clutching at his fork more tightly at the sight of that smile. Draco didn't miss this though and now the blond Emperor's eyes were boring into Zohrek's forehead.

Caellum went on, ignorant to all this. "I had planned to go to the library and do some more research."

"Oh, I'll join you! I don't have a class until the late afternoon."

"Brilliant! Are you ready now?"

Ozemir was already helping Caellum scoop up the scrolls and standing, so that was obviously a yes then and in a moment they were both quickly heading out of the room.

"Caellum! You didn't even eat anything!"

"I had a bite, Mama. I'll eat a big lunch, yeah!" he called back before disappearing. Tom and Hermione fidgeted for a moment before Tom turned to his sister. Easily reading his thoughts she smiled and nodded. They wanted in on the project too. _Ukatae_ history was fascinating and if Caellum had discovered something new…. Tom could delay his return to the human world for a few hours more. Luna nor Severus were expecting them till the evening anyway.

Tom stood. "We're going to help," he declared before helping Hermione out of her chair. At this time she was heavily pregnant with her second child. Soon they were gone.

Zohrek wasn't far behind them, mumbling about training, and was also gone, leaving Harry laughing into his hand and Draco scowling at nothing.

"Hirsha, the tension!"

Draco's scowl morphed into disgust. "And the arousal." Then he glared at Brumek. "Mostly on your son's part too. How dare he think such things about my son with me sitting right here? He was practically drooling onto the table!"

"It's not my fault your son has turned out to be a fine figure of an elf!" Brumek barked back. "Zohrek has good taste!"

Draco ignored the compliment. "He had the thought of grabbing Caellum and throwing him onto this very table! Does he never wank? It was instantaneous!"

"He's a very physical elf!"

Draco stood and slammed his hand on the table, his glare turning frosty. "You better make sure you keep your son's promiscuous hands off my son!"

"It's not promiscuity! It's a healthy appreciation for the finer sex!"

"Finer sex? Are you calling my son a nancy now?" Draco shouted.

"I never said any such thing!"Brumek bellowed back.

"Why didn't you just say _appreciation for sex _then? Why _finer _sex?" the blond demanded.

"You are being completely irrational, young one!"

Harry was left in hysterics, while Falde laughed quietly. He couldn't wait to relay this fight back to Fred.

Draco suddenly pulled in a deep breath, seeming to get under control. With one last glare at Brumek he turned to his husband. "Harry, we can't fuck for a month. I have to get that vision out of my head first."

Harry's laughter abruptly cut off. "What? No!"

Falde continued to laugh. He would never tire of his family.

* * *

><p>Caellum was excited! There was to be a concert and he would be escorting his mother to the <em>Jahnaevu<em>, Borsteria's Royal Concert Hall. He hadn't been to a performance since before his teaching with Zynfrae started. And Curo was performing, which was even better because Caellum always enjoyed hearing Curo perform.

Caellum was escorting his mother that evening because his father was unable to make the performance. Draco was out of the city, along with Brumek and Falde; spur of the moment meetings with a few Governors. It was an honor and pleasure to be able to take his mother. It would be just the two of them in their private viewing box nearly directly above the stage. It was safe to say he was excited and eager for the performance.

But that changed when he got to their private box just as Ozemir and Zohrek did. Ozemir and Harry greeted each other excitedly, separated from their sons and entered the box arm and arm. From the way they met, it was obvious they had known the other was going to be there. Caellum glared at his mother's back a moment before bringing his eyes back to the still as statue elf standing before him. Now he was vibrating from noting but unbridled tension. Already he had a headache and Zohrek was just standing there staring at him with light purple eyes void of any emotion that he could see.

Caellum gave Zohrek a curt nod because it would have been rude not to acknowledge him since he was standing right there, and then strode into the box to take up the chair seated next to his mother near the wall. Caellum then hissed at his mother. Harry returned with a sly smile he didn't appreciate at all. A minute passed before Zohrek entered the box and took up the seat next to Ozemir. Caellum thanked Aunt Luna that his mother and Ozemir were seated between them.

Harry and Ozemir looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and smiled slightly. It was strained due to the heavy tension they could feel. None of it was good because their sons hadn't made up. Doubt, insecurity, hope, and emptiness… the feeling was enough to make Harry sick to his stomach so he moved and placed a hand on his son's thigh, sending out soothing vibes. Caellum took his hand in his and held it. Harry smiled; still grateful Caellum had no problem with taking his mother's public displays of affection. Scorpius had begun to complain about his public affections a year ago.

Harry sighed quietly. Caellum had been avoiding Zohrek for the last two years on purpose. Harry knew his son had made sure to only visit the palace when he knew Zohrek was off with the legions. But Harry and Ozemir had said enough was enough and made sure the two finally came together again. Even if they weren't going to mates, they were still the best of friends. They had a bond that couldn't be broken. And Harry knew his son was scared. Somewhere deep down, Caellum still had a fear that Zohrek had meant what he said when they were boys. He needed to see his fears were unjustified. Zohrek had pined away for Caellum during the prince's absence. In fact, not a day went by that Zohrek hadn't inquired about Caellum and his welfare and when he would be returning home.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ozemir do the same and drop a hand on Zohrek's spastically jumping knee. The jumping stopped and Zohrek seemed to relax a tiny bit.

"This is going to be wonderful," Ozemir whispered to him. "Curo is doing a duet with Luraen."

"Really? I didn't know she was ready… I mean, I've heard her and she sounds like an angel."

"It's a surprise performance. Apparently Curo and Dillek couldn't wait to show off Luraen's talents."

Caellum sat straight back in his chair as he heard this and couldn't help but smile as he studied the full house below, giving a nod and a smile when he saw Corae out there with Haedya and their mates. Corae waving wildly to him, much to Haedya's frustration. The twins were in attendance also, with a child each and a nervous Dillek beside them. His mother was correct. Curo and Dillek's only child so far, little Luraen, was only eight, and yet she had a heavenly voice. She belonged on stage with her father. It had become quite apparent when she was only two and could be found singing wherever she went at all times.

Beside him, his mother laughed quietly and bent heads with Ozemir. "Look at Dillek. He's so excited."

With their heads bent together like that, his vision of Zohrek was no longer blocked and he could see the young warrior was staring at him. Caellum was not a coward- never mind those years he'd purposely avoided Zohrek- so he pulled in a breath and turned his head fraction, meeting those eyes dead on. Caellum rose a brow after a moment of them just staring at each other. To his amusement, Zohrek arched a brow right back and the corner of his mouth quirked… Zohrek's mouth was fine too. It had filled out slightly since they were boys and now it looked firm and full and completely snoggable.

Caellum liked to snog. It was about the only thing he actually did in regards to sexual actions- or so his father thought- because like his father had always told him, Malfoys only spread around false reputations. Well okay, he'd had some hand jobs before and he'd had sex with a female before, but he didn't count that, as that experience had been horrible and according to his father's rules, he was supposed to still be a virgin. Which is why he'd always stolen the memories of anyone he did anything more than snog with. Wouldn't do for any unsavory information to get back to his father only because people couldn't keep a secret.

When he realized he'd been staring at Zohrek's mouth for far too long, Caellum cleared his throat and went back to staring at the dark stage. He shifted, lifted a leg and perched his ankle up on the opposite knee and waited for the show to begin. He didn't have to wait long. The lights went off around the audience who all quieted at once, the curtains rose, the stage lights- soft and ethereal- came on, and a lone figure walked upon the stage, surrounded by trees and vines and a small waterfall. All props created by magic.

As soon as Curo began to sing, Caellum was swept away. Away from his tension and Zohrek and problems of any kind. It was easy to forget when Curo sang his heart out. And most didn't know this, but Curo often sang his heart out to his mate, who always seemed to melt in his seat and could be seen crying silent tears before the show even ended. Caellum had always thought that was sweet.

Upon intermission, Caellum huffed as he stood and helped his mother from his seat. "I wanted to see Luraen," he muttered.

"The duet will probably be the last number since it's a surprise performance."

"Curo seems to get better and better with each passing year!" Ozemir exclaimed happily.

Harry nodded as they vacated their box. "I think because he likes and is comfortable with changing his style every so often. He's a true performer. Gifted. And he embraces that."

"His first song was brilliant," Caellum said.

Harry sighed. "Your father is going to be upset when he finds out he's missed Luraen's first performance."

"He'll have plenty of opportunities. And you could always show him with the Pensieve at Malfoy Manor."

"But still…" Harry sighed again.

"Mama, you're sighing again. Has Father's eye begun to twitch yet?"

He looked over and shared a grin with Ozemir. They knew what it meant when Harry started sighing over every little thing. His mother cleared his throat, but a soft smile settled onto his face. Caellum prayed for a little girl. His parents really wanted a little girl.

"Zohrek, what did you think?" Ozemir asked.

Caellum looked from his mother, over to the tall hunk at the end of their four person wide line. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "The performance has yet to end, Mother."

Ozemir tisked and shook his head.

Caellum surprised himself by stopping and turning to Zohrek. "Still have no appreciations for the Fine Arts, I see."

Zohrek stopped and faced him. "I have plenty of appreciation but I fail to see how making a judgment at this time does any good when only half the show has been seen. However I will admit to always enjoying Curo's performances. Though I will always refuse to admit it in his presence."

"Did that admittance kill you?"

"I'm still standing upright, aren't I?"

An amused snort escaped Caellum before he could help it. And when he looked, Zohrek's eyes were warmer than they had been. Caellum cleared his throat and looked away; he looked to find Ozemir and his mother had deserted him with Zohrek. No fair! "I better go find Mother."

"Caellum."

The prince steeled himself and turned back. "Yes?" he asked, a bit of steel and ice in his tone.

Zohrek was looking at him with grief now. With grief and worry and guilt and it tore at Caellum's soul. "I must also admit I wish we could talk already. About what happened… to get past it. The waiting is killing me and-"

"You got taller," Caellum said lowly. Zohrek looked surprised for a moment before he shrugged and nodded. "And also you've become," he raised his hands up and pulled them apart to indicate the broadness of the warrior's shoulders, "wider."

Zohrek rolled his eyes. "Caellum-"

Caellum took a step back and his face blanked. "Highness," he said coldly. "That's what you think of me, isn't it? That's how you think I perceive you, correct? Royalty and subject. Let's not move out of your happy boundaries, my lowly subject."

Zohrek stared at him for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. "Very funny," he deadpanned.

Caellum dropped the cold expression and snickered. Feeling lighter than he had all year.

"I suppose I deserved that," Zohrek went on.

"Yes." Caellum said, nodded solemnly. "Very much so."

"Have you," Zohrek paused and reached up to slide a hand over the hair at his forehead, flicking it up a little so that it only curved over his eyebrows instead of falling over his eyes. "Am I forgiven for being an idiot and not talking to you about it when I should have? For keeping those misgivings to myself?"

Caellum didn't answer right away. He was too busy looking at Zohrek's hair. Hirsha, his hair looked good the way it was! This thought had Caellum snickering, and then full out laughing. Zohrek raised an eyebrow. The only smidgeon of emotion on his face now. Caellum gestured to his hair. "Your mother… You mother styled your hair, didn't he?"

Caellum had the pleasure of seeing a light blush cross Zohrek's face. It was rather lovely. Just like his hair. From the way the warrior had been messing with it, Caellum thought Zohrek must be as vain about his hair as Ozemir was, and his own father. Had Zohrek picked up even more vain behavior from his mother? Caellum didn't know why, but the thought of Zohrek, a warrior, being vain about his looks sent heat shooting through his body, both fondness and a wanting he was unused to.

"Mother says that just because I'm following in Father's footsteps it doesn't mean I shouldn't have any fashion sense. I might agree with him. A little."

"Brilliant! You are vein!" Caellum then slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Zohrek grinned. "Not as much as Mother. Father would kill me. Besides, Mother has Celyl now to torture. Celyl's far prettier than I am."

_I have to disagree._ Luckily this time he didn't say that aloud. He turned away slightly. "I must go now. I'm supposed to be escorting Mama."

As he was turning to leave, a big hand wrapped around his bicep, and he was turned back. He looked at that hand. It wrapped around his arm and still Zohrek's fingers overlapped. Caellum forced back a shiver. Hirsha what was wrong with him? He managed to drag his eyes to Zohrek's, sucking in a breath at the look in Zohrek's eyes.

"I have missed you, Caellum."

"I missed you too," Caellum easily admitted, and then smiled up at the elf. "But I think the separation was good for us."

Zohrek seemed to sigh in relief. "Yes, I agree. Except for the part where I lost my temper, hurt you, killed that idiot Raegan and got sent away for two years as punishment. The first year was spent with the underground excavations." He shuddered again, and Caellum grinned. Ah, that's what that was about then. Even before they'd had that fight, Caellum knew Zohrek looked at Scholars as a whole just as his father did. It was a constant source of annoyance for Ozemir.

"What did you do to this Raegan?"

"Slammed the hilt of my sword into his temple. Crushed his skull into his brain. He should not have angered me."

Caellum shook his head. "Zohrek."

"What? I had every right!"

"Clearly you didn't learn control."

"Oh shut up."

After a moment they both grinned at each other. It was just like old times. How could it be possible to so easily fall back into the old routine? Caellum wasn't complaining. He wasn't even annoyed with himself for not making Zohrek work for it. He felt that would be wasting time. "We really must be going."

Zohrek nodded. "Will you… Come train with me tomorrow. I need to make sure the human world hasn't made you soft."

Caellum scoffed. "Please. As if I was allowed to be lazy there."

"Fine. I'll see you an hour after dawn in the private arena."

"Very well."

Zohrek stepped back, sketched a bow with a smirk, and waved Caellum on before him. Caellum shook his head a little, smiling and walking off, while Zohrek followed a few steps behind. Caellum had no idea Zohrek's eyes never really left his backside. At all. The two didn't speak another word either throughout the rest of the evening, though their mothers did catch them giving each other discreet looks.

When Luraen finally came out onto the stage to join her father and the musicians, she walked with grace and poise even at her young age, her chin lifted proudly, just as she'd been taught by her father. Zohrek turned slightly when he caught movement and found Caellum and their mothers had scooted up to the edge of their seats. He pushed down a bubble of laughter. All three were exhibiting the same trait of excitement. They all had their bottom lip pinched between their teeth. Zohrek was far more interested in watching Caellum's mouth and those teeth and had this ravaging hunger to go over and lick at those teeth and the lip that was no doubt being bruised, reddened, and plumped. He could imagine how the blood would swell and pour out if he took just a little bite…

Zohrek had not been prepared for the changes his friend had gone through during his growing up. He'd expected to come face to face with the same little boy he remembered. It was probably naive of him, but he would never admit that misgiving even under pain of death. His father would laugh at him and then send him back to the Southern mines. But still, Caellum looked different, and yet the same. He could clearly see his old friend still there. The same boy whom he'd shared everything with. And for some reason, he thought that made the attraction far stronger. He wasn't sure what to do about that.

Caellum wasn't like the others and Zohrek didn't want him to be. Caellum wasn't a stranger. It was quite clear after their talk. Years had passed, and yet it seemed none did. They'd even fallen back to some of their bonded quirks before even talking it out, like the eye brow raising thing. In all honestly, it was a relief to Zohrek… only he had no idea how to deal with the instant arousal he felt whenever he looked at the prince.

Really, it wasn't his fault. Caellum had come back taller, squared shoulders, just the right side of broad. A nice chest he was always showing off by his tight tunics, and a stomach that tapered off down to slim hips and long strong legs. He had a strong jaw, a little on the pointed side, high cheek bones and a straight high-bred nose. His lips weren't exactly plump, but they were finely sculpted and his eyes… well, sadly his eyes were mostly hidden behind a beautiful black fringe. Caellum's backside though… he'd seen it clearly enough and it was exquisite. He'd never seen an arse so fine and Zohrek had seen many.

He wasn't exactly pure. He'd had a healthy sex life since hitting puberty. He liked sex. Very much. But that's all it was; intercourse between two strangers and he never looked back the day after, even if his one night lovers wanted him to. He was, after all, an exceptional lover. But that begs the question, what should he do about this attraction? Despite everything, Caellum was still the Crown Prince and Zohrek was a little bit afraid of Uncle Draco. Alright, not a little. A whole lot. Uncle Draco was mean sometimes. Mean and cold and terrifying when he wasn't in a good mood.

Zohrek was thankful when the orchestra began to play and he made himself pay attention to the performance. He could understand the excitement of the three beside him. This was an event for Luraen. Her coming out into the Theatrical guild. Her first ever public performance. And being the daughter of Curo, she was no doubt being scrutinized. But at her first note, a note that soared through the Hall, all the scrutiny disappeared and she had the audience in a trance. And with her father's voice alongside hers, a strong stirring masculine echo, it was easily the best performance of the night. Zohrek wondered if Curo was even a little bit jealous of his daughter.

It became apparent he was not. After the performance ended, the performers gathered in a room set aside for cast parties and the like, and certain members of the audience were invited to join. Of course that meant the Royal family. Curo and Dillek could be seen standing with their daughter, both smiling proudly as Luraen was praised again and again. Curo looked nothing but proud and Luraen beamed at her father, probably relieved and happy she had made him proud and had not tarnished his reputation in any way. In fact she had probably just lifted Curo's heavy reputation yet again. They had a legacy now.

Zohrek turned away from them in order to trace Caellum's movements. The Crown Prince had already congratulated the performers, had rightly praised little Luraen, and was now moving away, raising a hand and calling out to someone. Zohrek caught bright orange hair and imperceptibly relaxed. Of course Fred and George were in attendance. They would never miss little Luraen's entrance to the Fine Arts world. Zohrek watched the twins usher their young children- both girls. One with blue hair, the other with fire gold hair- off to Ozemir's capable and loving hands and then they headed straight for the prince and soon the three disappeared into an alcove. He shifted on his feet, immediately uncomfortable at Caellum's disappearance from his immediate sight. Hirsha, he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>"You two!" Caellum said, coming face to face with his Uncles, smiling at Maegan, Fred's daughter and only child, and then at Roslae, George's second child as they dashed off to Ozemir. He turned back to the twins. "How could you?"<p>

"Err…hello to you too, mate," Fred returned, grinning.

"Give us a hug, Caellum! Haven't seen you in months. A bit upset by that. You've been back for a week already!"

Caellum hummed and hugged them. "Sorry about that. I have been busy with research and catching up with the State of Affairs."

"No harm done," George declared as he and his brother grabbed their nephew's arms and pulled him away from the watching crowds into an alcove. Fred instantly erected a privacy barrier. "Now then. What is it? You looked like you had something to say beyond the obligatory hello."

"Yes! I have a bone to pick with you two!"

"What? What did we do this time?"

"Not once in all your letters did you tell me about Zohrek!"

"Sure we did! We told you when he finally graduated from the Junior Legion and when he started academy, and all his tours. We told you when he would and wouldn't be in Borsteria. We kept you posted like you wanted."

"No! You never… you never said how good he looked though!"

The twins blinked at him and then grinned. "Ah. Well… we wanted that to be a surprise, yeah?"

"No! He's… he's gorgeous. You should have warned me so I could prepare. So I could…"

"Make defenses in order to not be immediately aroused upon first laying eyes on him?" Fred asked.

"He's quite the lover, you know," said George.

"Has a reputation."

"A sort of quiet one."

"But there's rumors going around."

"Zohrek's a sought after lover."

"Methinks he's practicing for someone."

"Apparently he's earned the title 'best lover ever'."

Caellum laughed. "You're making that up!"

"Actually, no. Not that one."

Caellum wished they hadn't told him that. Now he couldn't help but think… he wasn't jealous. It was the thought of Zohrek doing things like that and Caellum had a very good imagination. He could imagine well having Zohrek's hands and mouth on him. And apparently Zohrek was experienced and that was even better. The thought of letting Zohrek take care of him, of his old friend being the one to take his virginity (where it counts)… deep down he'd always thought he and Zohrek would be together forever. Was that a naive thought? Probably. How could they be together forever when at some point, a mate would get in the way? This thought made him terribly sad so he quickly went back to thinking about Zohrek's sexual prowess.

The prince was nudged out of his thoughts when Fred tugged on his hair. "Look at you. Cheeks flushed, eyes glassy… did you just shiver?"

Caellum pulled in a deep breath. "I think I'm in trouble."

His uncles gave him grins that weren't helpful at all.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Caellum met Zohrek in the training arena. They started out running. Or Zohrek ordered Caellum to run and he joined the prince. Caellum was determined to prove he hadn't been made soft by the human world. But of course Zohrek came to training without a shirt on so much of the time Caellum was distracted and purposely ran a step behind Zohrek in order to be able to stare at Zohrek's back.<p>

A couple of times Zohrek looked over his broad shoulder and smirked at him as if he knew what Caellum was doing. Which was quite embarrassing, but Zohrek never said anything. And since he didn't say anything, Caellum continued to watch the muscles on Zohrek's back with fascination.

They ran for two hours and Caellum was dismayed to find himself exhausted by that time. Perhaps the human world had made him soft. Still he didn't complain when Zohrek immediately demanded they spar with swords. And he was impressed with himself when he could keep up with the trained warrior. Especially when Zohrek murmured, "I'm impressed," after another hour when they'd locked swords up in an 'x' between each other. This meant they were standing toe to toe. They were both panting from exertion, hair damp from perspiration, and eyes bright from being so active. Caellum had an overwhelming urge to toss his sword aside and offer himself up to Zohrek on a silver platter. He might very well have done it too had he not been unsure as to how he would be received.

"You should be impressed," he declared with a smirk. "If I couldn't impress, Father would find me lacking."

"Nonsense, Caellum. Your father would never find any faults with you… beyond your piercings. I recall a week long rant about that and he shot anyone who asked with a bolt of lightning when he was outdoors."

Caellum laughed as stepped back and dropped his sword. "Yes. He said I was rebelling and corrupted Mama in the process."

"I like it." Zohrek dropped his own sword and took a step forward, reaching a hand out to Caellum's pointed right ear where there was an emerald stud in his lobe and a small hoop in the cartilage near the point. He was fingering the stud, but he wasn't looking at the earrings. He was looking straight into Caellum's eyes.

Caellum pulled in a breath, body suddenly strung tight like a bow. "Gives my appearance a certain flare, yeah?"

Zohrek gave a noncommittal sound and dropped his hand. "Hand to hand now."

Caellum would have sighed in relief, but he didn't think he would relax until the entire training session was over with. And sparring hand to hand with Zohrek was certainly not going to help.

He gave as good as he got though during hand to hand, pulling himself inward, focusing solely on the moves. On defending and attacking and strictly not thinking about Zohrek's warm slick skin that occasionally pressed against him. Half an hour passed before one of them gained an edge. Unfortunately it was Zohrek and he managed to grab Caellum in a head lock, pinning the prince's back against his chest. The only thing between them was Caellum's hands which were also pinned behind his back.

"You were too easily incapacitated," Zohrek taunted into his ear.

"Perhaps I wanted you to take me," Caellum purred and he was very aware of what he was saying and how. The question was, would Zohrek take it the way it was meant to be taken or would he think it was teasing banter.

Zohrek released him and stepped back. He didn't do it quick enough for Caellum to feel slighted, but the prince felt a certain wariness coming from the young warrior and smirked. After that he was made to practice sword stances, dagger throwing, and more running. He could have said no. He didn't have to listen to Zohrek, but he was enjoying their time together, despite the fact Zohrek was a slave driver.

"You," Caellum proclaimed at the end of training as he dropped to his back onto the arena floor, "are worse than your father!"

"Nonsense. It's only the human world has indeed made you soft."

Caellum pursed his lips in annoyance and barely acknowledged it when Zohrek moved to sit beside him just like they had always done as boys. Only Caellum didn't dare put his head in Zohrek's lap. But when after a moment he felt Zohrek taking a strand of his hair and curling it around his fingers, Caellum arched his head back and smiled at him.

They sat like that, in contented silence, for what seemed like hours, when in fact it was probably only half an hour. "I'm leaving again," Caellum murmured. "Next week."

"What for?" Zohrek demanded. "You've only just returned! Barely back a week." His voice was rough and annoyed and Caellum smiled, shifting and finally laying his head on a hard muscled thigh. Zohrek didn't stop playing with the strand of his hair.

"It's been planned for months. I'll be visiting Aunt Gin and Uncle Blaise. Staying on their ship. Get a feel for sea life. My parents also want me to get to know the Armada so I'll be gone a month."

Nothing more was said, but Caellum could feel Zohrek's displeasure. He wondered why Zohrek felt such a way. It wasn't as if he'd be gone for long. A month was nothing. He didn't get the chance to ask- and he wondered if he were even brave enough to- because a group of elves pranced into the arena, led by Falde and Brumek. Most of them stopped short upon seeing Zohrek and Caellum in such a way. Brumek grimaced for some unknown reason, Falde smirked, and all the younger elves gaped at them.

He and Zohrek didn't move a muscle. Not even when Brumek and Falde began the training. Both of Caellum's brothers were in attendance. Neville and Dudley's son and daughter, Fiol and Luae. Falde and Fred's only so far, Maegan . And Roslae, George and Similae's youngest. Zohrek's sister Celyl as well as Sorcha, Michael, Mary, and Catherine. There were many more youngsters of the extended family, but only those who were staying in Borsteria at the moment were in attendance. Caellum lay silently, watching as Falde separated the group. Youngest elves went with him while Brumek took the older children.

"Why does Caellum get to just lay there?" Scorpius complained.

"Pipe down, Scorpi. I've already trained with Zohrek."

Caellum then went back to ignoring them and instead focused on the fingers still messing with his hair. They felt good. It felt better than it had when they were boys.

"You never did say if you forgive me."

"I'm lying here with my head in your lap again. What do you think?"

"Not exactly in my lap," Zohrek replied lowly and for some reason, the tone of his voice had Caellum flushing scarlet and he pulled away to sit up.

"Yes, you're right. We're a bit too old for that."

"That is not what I said. I made no such indication."

"Hirsha, there you go again. Talking like you're ancient."

One moment he's perfectly happy and content. As if the past years without Zohrek had never happened. Easily falling back to how they had been. But now at this moment, he felt it could never be that way again. He was too tense. Why? Why couldn't he just lay back down and put his head back in Zohrek's lap like he wanted? It shouldn't be so hard to do what he wanted.

"Why can't I see what's in your eyes?" Zohrek questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm sitting right here."

"Aside from the fact you've let your hair grow out to purposely hide your eyes, I am looking in them, and I see a block."

"What do you want from me, Zohrek? We've only now just made up."

"It was fine a moment ago."

Caellum growled lowly and stood. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. "

Zohrek didn't go after him. Instead he sat there and watched Caellum stalk away and out of the arena. He knew very well Caellum would get over whatever it was by morning.

* * *

><p>AN: so that ends Part One. There will be one more chapter. Probably won't do another, but we'll see. Hope you like this. I've had thier story in my head for months to be honest and I couldn't wait to post it since I have no patience at all! Reviews would be lovely!

Have a great day! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Again, **SPOILERS!** You've been warned. :)

**Always You**

The following day, Caellum moved through the royal library, searching for his father. He had spent a lot of time the previous night thinking, and now he mainly had his thoughts and feelings in order. But he thought it couldn't hurt to get an outside opinion, so he went to his father, who was known to be more logical and less emotional as his mother was. Caellum found Draco seated alone at a large desk. He moved up until he was standing beside his father's chair. He waited respectfully until his father noticed him and indicated for him to speak. "Father. Is now a bad time?"

"No, of course not. Sit," Draco motioned to the chair beside him. "Now what is it?"

"Well I just… I'm having a hard time adjusting."

Draco frowned. "With what?"

Caellum started to fidget but immediately stopped when his father gave him a look. A look that said Malfoys don't fidget. Caellum cleared his throat. "I'm not sure how to begin."

Draco closed his book and pushed it away before giving Caellum his undivided attention. "Start wherever you want and we'll go on from there."

"Right. Um…" this was embarrassing. "Well I guess this has to do with…."

He trailed off when he noticed his father was no longer listening to him and was instead staring off across the library. Caellum frowned and turned to look. Ah, of course. His mother. Nothing could pull Draco Malfoy's attention like his mate could, no matter what he was doing. Caellum smiled a little and sat back in his chair, patient enough to wait. This wasn't the only time such an occurrence had happened. It happened all the time actually and the Emperors' children were used to it. They actually liked seeing how in love their parents were. The devotion of their love and relationship was something to look up to and strive for.

His mother was walking along with Zohrek's mother; they were both talking animatedly. They stopped suddenly in front of a section and started pulling loads of books down. Draco groaned. Caellum narrowed his eyes and managed to catch a glimpse of the book titles. "Bonding Designs? History of Royal Bonding Ceremonies? What's that for, Father? Who's getting bonded now? I thought Sorcha and Michael were waiting a few years. Did I miss a bonding announcement?"

Draco sat back and pulled his eyes away from the scheming mothers. He gave his son a pained smile but he didn't answer the questions. "What were we discussing?"

"My problem."

"Which is?"

"Zohrek," he whispered quietly. He dropped his eyes to the table and didn't notice the tightening of Draco's lips or the displeased frown. "It's strange. One moment it's like we never had a separation and the next, it's the hardest thing in the world being as we were; as if something more were there, making it difficult. We're always tense, Father, and I guess the main problem is that I have this incredible attraction-" Caellum jumped when a "ha!" rang through the library. Caellum looked up to find his mother and Ozemir beaming smugly over at them. "Err…"

Draco hissed and stood, sending a glare over at the two submissives. He grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out of his chair, fully prepared to keep his son away from Harry and Ozemir; to keep them from putting ideas into Caellum's head. But before he could flee with his son, Harry appeared beside them.

"I need to speak to your dad, Caellum."

"But-"

Draco glared at his mate. "We were talking," the blond said through gritted teeth. "I was just about to order Caellum to stay away from Zohrek-"

"WHAT?"

Harry glared at Draco, both of them ignoring Caellum's horror. "You can finish your discussion after we've finished ours. We'll go to our apartment. Now," he said firmly with an underlying growl and the small showing of fangs.

Needless to say, the two left. The blond Emperor following after his mate quickly, almost tripping over his feet to do so.

* * *

><p>Caellum made himself not fidget as he sat in the plush chair next to his father. He knew not to move and he knew not to speak until spoken to, especially with his father looking the way he was. Draco looked very displeased currently and partly uncomfortable and every so often he would scowl at nothing in particular. And throughout the silence he had not once turned to look at his first born son.<p>

Caellum had the feeling his father didn't want to have the discussion they were about to have. He held an inkling of suspicion that his mother had put his father up to whatever was going on right now. And he also suspected his mother was whispering threats into his father's mind. This was one of the many reasons why he respected his mother. Draco Malfoy was a cold hearted ruthless bastard sometimes and he seemed to fear nothing at all. Caellum would be lying if he said he didn't ever fear his father. And his mother could easily terrify his father, which was really wicked. He would forever have unyielding respect for his mother.

"Caellum," Draco finally began, still not looking at him and sounding altogether resigned, "how would you feel about finally getting your own apartment?"

Caellum sucked in a surprised breath. "You're kicking me out?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said, finally turning his everlasting glare to his son. "We only… _your_ _mother_ and I thought you would like more privacy. You're always complaining about Scorpius and Taren giving you no peace at all; barging into your private rooms or interrupting you when you're down in the hot springs. And like I said, despite what we think, Harry and I can't deny you are an adult now. There may be things," here Draco grimaced, "you want to do, that you wouldn't feel comfortable doing in the family apartment. Hirsha," Draco breathed. This was too much. Next time Harry was getting Scorpius and Taren. This was uncomfortable. And by the blush on Caellum's face, his son knew exactly the kinds of things he was talking about. "We are not unaware of your exploits in the human world," Draco ended with a disapproving tone.

Caellum blanched. How could they have found out about that? "Are we really having this discussion?" he asked in high pitched squeak.

"Your mother insisted!"

Luckily for Caellum, the conversation was interrupted when the bell rang throughout the apartment, announcing a visitor had come calling. A minute later, an attendant led Zohrek into the room. Draco scowled while Caellum's heart began beating triple time. Looking at his friend, he had to admit he wouldn't mind having his own place. He could imagine lots of things he'd like to do alone with Zohrek. Or better, he could imagine lots of things he'd like to let Zohrek do to him.

"Alright, Father," he breathed. "Yes, I accept."

If anything, Draco's scowl upped a notch. "And what brings you here, Zohrek?" he asked coldly as he stood. So cold that Zohrek flinched under the Emperor's unwavering stare.

Zohrek lifted a hand to mess with the wavy ends of hair at his chin. Caellum practically melted right then and there. Zohrek was far too handsome when he looked sheepish and scared of his father. "Um… I came to see Caellum, sir. I planned to take him down to meet my Dehjinae…"

"Of course you did," Draco replied dryly and Caellum could feel the Emperor's magic slipping out of his control.

"Father," Caellum hissed. "What is wrong with you? It's Zohrek."

"Perhaps, Zohrek, you should not forget that I can hear and see thoughts," Draco reminded in a growl, because right now he was seeing some very _not cool_ things involving his son being ravished and now he wouldn't be able to fuck Harry for at least three months! Caellum looked too much like his mother at times and that was just disturbing!

_Stop being so dramatic!_

_He's got Caellum bent over the arm chair now, Harry! The very one I was just sitting in! How dare he think such things with me standing right here!_

_Stop invading poor Zohrek's mind!_

By now Zohrek had paled dramatically. He stuttered out an apology and walked out of the room as fast as his long muscular legs could carry him. Caellum rounded on his father.

"Dad! What the fuck?"

"Language, Caellum. You know better than to speak to me like that."

"What is wrong with you? Why'd you chase him away? What could have possibly been in his thoughts for you to treat him like that?"

Well Draco was certainly not going to tell. It may give his son bad ideas.

_That's it Draco! I'm coming home. You and I are going to talk about this! Again!_

Draco winced. His shoulders then slumped when Caellum parted with a disappointed and hurt look before running after his friend who really wanted to shag his brains out. Though Caellum didn't know that.

* * *

><p>"Zohrek! Hold on!" Caellum called, running down the hall after his friend. Zohrek paused and turned back to him. "What was that about? Were you thinking treasonous thoughts?" he teased.<p>

Zohrek's resulting smile was pained. "I'm sure your father would consider it so… he didn't tell you?"

"No. And I won't ask you because that's invasion of privacy. Father shouldn't have done it."

"He's my Emperor, Caellum. He has the right."

"Whatever. Take me to see your Dehjinae now," he ordered with a lift of his chin.

They travelled through the palace in an uneasy silence. The uneasiness was coming from Zohrek, so of course Caellum was feeling it to. He opened his mouth to say something, but he always failed to find the right thing to say. So he remained quiet and walked with Zohrek down to the palace stables.

By the time they were in one of the stables and walking past the many aisles of stalls, Zohrek seemed to have relaxed and even threw Caellum a grin, which the prince instantly returned, although he felt breathless and shaky. And again he wondered what was wrong with him. It was one thing to get that way when he was thinking of Zohrek's body but it was another to feel so much joy from only a smile thrown his way.

Finally they turned down one of the aisles and stepped in front of a stall where a tall stallion stood, a dark carmine color. The _Dehjinae's_ head was already thrust out, seeking a pet from his rider, which Zohrek readily gave before he opened the stall door and led his stallion out into the corridor.

"He's beautiful. One of Satar's offspring, yes?" Caellum appraised, slowly circling the _Dehjinae_ with an appreciative eye.

Zohrek nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Tamzin."

"Will he let me touch him?"

"Just a moment." Zohrek moved to drop his forehead against his stallions and closed his eyes. Not even a second went by before the young warrior chuckled and pulled away. "That was a quick and heartfelt yes. Tamzin likes you already."

Caellum grinned and moved to stand beside Zohrek, reaching out slowly to rub the _Dehjinae's_ snout. "That's because I'm easy to love."

"Yes… most times," Zohrek hastily added.

The prince nudged Zohrek in the ribs with his elbow and then ignored him to lavish the _Dehjinae_ with attention and praise. "You are a beautiful thing, aren't you? You know it too."

Zohrek remained silent a moment, watching Caellum and then rolling his eyes at Tamzin's preening under such attention. "Care for a ride?" he finally asked.

"Of course. You've taken too long to ask already."

Zohrek rolled his eyes again, though there was a tilting smile at his lips. "My spoiled prince," he murmured and jumped on to his horse before holding out a hand. Caellum grabbed it and easily jumped up to land behind him. He didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around Zohrek's waist. It seemed so natural, even with constant tension surrounding them and he was still a little breathless from the 'my spoiled prince,' comment. Giddy would be an appropriate word to describe what he was feeling right now.

"Comfortable?" he was asked.

Caellum dropped his chin to Zohrek's shoulder. "Yep."

Zohrek shook his head, though his next words sounded amused. "You've picked up too many human mannerisms and expressions. The correct term is yes. Or affirmative."

"Affirmative?" Caellum laughed and then rubbed the shoulder beneath his chin. "I missed you," he said again.

A hand closed around his slim wrist and squeezed lightly. And then that hand stayed there wrapped around his wrist while Zohrek used his free hand to grasp Tamzin's dark mane. At an unspoken signal, Tamzin trotted down to corridor and out of the stable where a wide courtyard lay beyond, closed in all on four sides by a building, three of those being all stalls, while the forth building housed horse equipment and caregivers when needed. The courtyard was not of stone, but of grass. They crossed the grassy area and straight across towards an arch they would lead out of the stable area and a path to the city proper.

Caellum didn't move his chin off Zohrek's shoulder even when he noticed the citizens were watching them as they headed out the city. And he was more pleased that Zohrek never removed that big hand from around his wrist. They were getting stares after being bowed to in respect and not the normal 'oh look there, it's the Crown Prince' stares. More like speculative stares and giggles from the younger elves and knowing looks from the elder elves. Again, Caellum didn't much care.

When they were out of the city, Zohrek pressed forward a little, his thighs tightening around his seat. In reaction, Caellum held on tighter and expected it when Tamzin shot away into the distance. They had leagues of open fields to run through, so they had no fear of the _Dehjinae_ trampling anyone. The ride was exhilarating and peaceful and Caellum wished it would never end.

Eventually Zohrek slowed Tamzin into a halt and told Caellum to dismount before he did. The moment he was on the ground, Caellum slid an eager hand into Zohrek's hair, wanting to do it since the first time they saw each other again. Zohrek stood there looking at him in bemusement.

"It's incredible," Caellum murmured in awe.

"I never would have guessed someday you would have such a fixation with my hair, Caellum."

"I like the way it is. It looks so… I don't know. I like it. I want to mess it up constantly just to see it messed up and then see you hurry to fix it."

"As I've told you before, I am not as bad as my mother or your father." He reached forward to brush Caellum's fringe away from his eyes. "I don't much care for the hair in your eyes."

That statement was also a clear question. Caellum thought about lying, of not giving any type of reason. He thought about telling him the truth. Telling him that it was because everywhere he went while they were separated, everyone always commented on his beautiful _sad eyes_. It happened so much he got annoyed and started using his hair as a shield. But since this was Zohrek, he decided to give only a half truth. "I started to do it in the human world. My eyes made people uncomfortable."

Zohrek dropped to the soft grass and stretched out on his back. He waited for Caellum to join him before answering. "You are the Crown Prince. You should not worry about what mere mortals think. You are supposed to strike fear into them. We could take their race and crumble it within seconds if we wished."

"We do not wish!" Caellum exclaimed, rolling over and keeping his torso up with an elbow.

"No we do not, but… you have missed my meaning entirely. Your eyes. You should not hide them. They are…extraordinary."

Caellum felt his cheeks burning, but he didn't much care since Zohrek was staring so intently at him. "That was very sweet."

Zohrek laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. Who else will constantly boost your already large and spoiled ego at all times? That is one of my duties to you, is it not?"

Caellum frowned. "Zohrek-"

Two fingers pressed against his lips. "Do not. I was not insinuating anything, Caellum. Besides, should you find someone else to feed you such nonsense, I very well might turn violent."

"Well… good," Caellum announced, smiling and slumping down again, stretching out against the length of Zohrek's body and using the young warrior's arm as a pillow.

They remained like that for a couple of hours, talking and laughing and being silent to just stare up at the sky. They talked of important matters of state, and they talked of frivolous things and they talked without actually speaking any words. And not once did either of them move to put distance between them as they lay there, utterly content. They were alone with only Tamzin to hear them. To hear the truth of their words, the feelings in their tones without them having actually come out and said anything.

Caellum dreaded returning to the palace. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to move from beside Zohrek, who now had his arm curled around under his back, a hand perched on his shoulder. At one point Caellum gave in and turned into Zohrek, curling in at his side and the arm curled with him, pressing him even closer to the warrior's body. After he'd left the training arena a few days back, he'd realized it was his attraction making him uncomfortable; making it hard for him to relax with Zohrek. He figured maybe he was afraid. Afraid of change. But what he was most afraid of was losing Zohrek altogether, so he made himself relax. He was the Crown Prince after all. He wouldn't let something like fear keep him from doing what he wanted.

"You will be gone a month…"

Caellum refused to pout, though he did frown. "Yes." This was another reason why he didn't want to get up and return to the palace. Once he did he would need to pack. Tomorrow Aunt Ginevra would arrive to transport him to the port at Goldsleaves, where Uncle Blaise's ship was docked at the moment.

"You're not going to get a new friend while I'm gone?" he asked jokingly, though it really wasn't a joke. And of course it also had a double meaning. The two had been spending most of their time together- mornings, days, and nights- and he wasn't aware if Zohrek had been going out to find a sexual partner like he was rumored to do every night in the past. Caellum didn't want him to; though he knew it wasn't his business.

"That's not likely ever to happen."

Caellum frowned. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. But he shouldn't have expected anything else. Despite what his heart and soul was telling him as he lay beside the elf that meant the world to him, nothing Zohrek had done or said suggested he felt any different than he had when they were boys.

"Perhaps I could join you on your voyage," Zohrek suggested softly. "I do not return to legion duty for another four months."

Caellum sat up, placing a hand on Zohrek's chest as he always used to. He did it without thought and smiled down at the young warrior. "That would be brilliant, wouldn't it? We could have a grand time. Like old times."

Zohrek returned his smile. "Yes, but these would be new times."

The prince nodded and looked off in the distance. Zohrek remained on his back, staring at the prince, fighting with himself and trying to keep still. He desperately wanted to sit up and take Caellum's lips. And he was very aware of the hand settled comfortably on his chest. Could Caellum feel the fast beating of his heart? If so, the prince made no indication. He probably didn't notice. Caellum was lost in thought.

Caellum shifted so that he could raise a knee and drop his cheek to it, a small frown appeared on his face. Zohrek lifted a hand, fingering one of the annoying strands blocking Caellum's eyes from him. "What troubles you now?"

"We'll have to ask. I don't think they will agree. Mother might, but Father will override him. What do you think my Godfather will say?"

Zohrek gritted his teeth in annoyance. Uncle Draco was displeased with him, for good reason, so of course he would say no. And Father will probably say no as well. And even if he didn't, Uncle Draco still had the last say in this.

"It never hurts to try. I do not…" _want to go a month without you_. "…like the thought of you going off alone."

"Why?"

"You are the Crown Prince. The war has been over, but there is still always danger."

"Yes, I am the Crown Prince," Caellum replied lowly, "and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, Zohrek. If I weren't, Mother and Father would never let me go."

"I was not attacking your strength, Cael, or your intelligence," he returned, because it seemed Caellum thought as much, what with the spark of anger lingering in his eyes and the thin pressing of his lips.

Caellum studied his face a moment before nodding. "We shall ask."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Zohrek balled his hands into fists, trying to keep his temper at bay as he stared at his father and ignored his sister, who was sitting in the same room with them, watching avidly. "May I ask why you deny me in such a quick manner, Father?"

"This trip is for the prince, not for the both of you. Caellum does not need a distraction."

"Father… he should not go alone."

"He will not be alone. He has the young ones, Ginny and Blaise."

"I could protect-"

"He has protection. A Saen will be with him at all-"

"He doesn't need anyone else," Zohrek spat out quickly, seething.

"The Saen is more than enough-"

"I AM CAELLUM'S PROTECTOR! HE'S MINE!"

The Family Parlor went quiet. Zohrek's eyes had widened in shock at himself and he quickly looked at the floor, dreading his father's reaction to his outburst. Celyl was smiling softly at her big brother, not the least bit surprised by these turn of events and hoping the best for her brother. And Brumek. Brumek stared hard at his son's bent head; a sign of submission and awareness that he'd done something wrong. Brumek then looked over to find his mate across the room, leaning in the doorway with his arms over his chest. Ozemir had a goofy grin on his face and a smug twinkle in his eye. Brumek glared at him, which only added to Ozemir's amusement. The Scholar pushed away from the doorway and walked into the room. Sitting beside their daughter. He then waved to Zohrek's still form, indicating Brumek should say something. At least Ozemir and Celyl were being silent at the moment. For once.

"You will speak first," Brumek demanded of his son.

Zohrek nodded and lifted his eyes to his father. "Apologies, Father. I did not mean to shout at you. I don't actually know where that came from."

"I do!" Ozemir chirped, unable to help himself.

"Ozemir," Brumek warned.

"Is it time to say I told you so?"

"Ozemir!"

Celyl covered a laugh behind a hand while Ozemir leaned over and pressed a laughing kiss to his beautiful daughter's temple.

"Father, can I please go with Caellum?"

"I did not give you permission to speak and no you may not. Draco would never allow it anyway."

"But what about Uncle Harry?"

"Still you speak without permission."

Zohrek pressed his lips together and looked to his mother for help. Ozemir was giving him a pleased smile. The one he wore when he was very pleased with the world. When he'd been given something he'd wanted for a long time. It was a pretty smile his mother had, but still it was helping him in no way right now.

"Harry will not have the last say this time around. I can guarantee you that. And now for your outburst, you will clean and polish our armor. All of our combined weapons as well. No magic. You will start now."

Zohrek knew better than to argue, even though he wanted to badly. His punishment would take all night. However, "Caellum is leaving in the morning," he whispered.

"Brumek, let him go and say goodnight to the little prince," Ozemir implored softly. "And then he will come _right back_ and begin his punishment."

Brumek nodded. "You will come right back," he ordered.

Zohrek nodded. "Thank you, Father." He then gave a grateful smile to his mother and quickly left. When he was gone, Ozemir leaned back and beamed at his mate. An unwavering violet stare.

"Fine," Brumek grumbled. "Say it."

Ozemir jumped to his feet. "I told you so!" he then started to do a ridiculous jig that had Brumek's lips reluctantly lifting.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zohrek managed to finish his punishment right before Caellum was to leave. The night before he'd met with Caellum briefly and he didn't even need to ask to know Caellum's father had forbidden Zohrek from going. He had harbored a slim hope that if Uncle Draco said it was alright, his father would then give in. It was not to be. So Zohrek had gone back home, angry and frustrated and desperate at the thought of not seeing Caellum for a month.<p>

Maybe it was for the best. This protective urge he had been feeling, among other things both emotional and physical, would probably cause another fight between them. Caellum was a strong elf. No denying it. He was the Crown Prince as his parents had raised him to be. And he had an independent streak in him a league wide. Zohrek would need to learn how to curb these urges if he didn't want another fight on his hands. He was quite certain he wouldn't be able to stand another lengthy absence from each other. And he was also quite certain he was in love with his best friend.

But what of Caellum's feelings? Zohrek sensed fondness and he sensed love from his friend, but again that was probably only platonic love. He also sensed a bit of attraction, and Zohrek found that was normal. They were both young, they had no problems being intimate with the male sex though Zohrek was absolutely certain Caellum was still a virgin with many things in that regard- oh Hirsha, the thoughts! The things he wanted to teach Caellum!- and they were both attractive. In Zohrek's mind, he saw that as normal. But he didn't sense any overwhelming attraction from Caellum as he himself had for the prince. And it was overwhelming. His sleep was plagued with dreams of Caellum and his thoughts were plagued by Caellum. And he wanted to strangle anyone who actively wanted to keep him from the Crown Prince.

Caellum was in the Royal Family study when Zohrek found him. His mother was already there, along with Celyl, Scorpius, and Taren, who was quite comfortably perched on his eldest brother's hip and talking his ear off. Zohrek avoided looking at Uncle Draco, who was there along with Uncle Harry. Fred and George had come down from their labs for a bit to see their oldest sister before she took Caellum away. Unconsciously, Zohrek's lips peeled back in a silent snarl and he bared his fangs at Ginny. She was here to take Caellum away.

"Zohrek!"

The young warrior jolted when his name was called and a strong hand wrapped around his arm. Celyl was standing before him, looking entirely too amused. "You had better watch yourself around Uncle Draco, brother."

Zohrek gave a curt nod but easily dismissed her since Caellum was making his way over, having passed Taren over to Ginny. Caellum was dressed in his royal best with his sword strapped to his waist and a large smile only for Zohrek. The young warrior caught sight of three smirks from Fred, George, and Ginny before he forgot about them and everyone else when Caellum immediately embraced him tightly.

"I do wish you could come."

"It's only a month," Zohrek replied, hyper aware of Uncle Draco's glare. He pulled back slowly and twisted a strand of black hair around his finger. "We'll go together another time."

A look appeared in Caellum's eyes, a look that had Zohrek wishing they were completely alone. "Yes, we should," he said firmly, a small sexy smirk appearing on his face.

"Alright, enough! Caellum it is time for you to go," Draco interrupted, wrenching out of Harry's restraining grip. He strode over and pulled Caellum away from Zohrek. Harry did not miss it when Zohrek's eyes flashed wildly in fury before the young warrior could stamp down the urge to attack his Emperor. It was a good thing Draco had missed that. No matter how fond Draco was of Zohrek- barring current circumstances- he wouldn't have put up with that.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He really hadn't anticipated Draco being so against their first born growing up and moving on. Because if Caellum got a mate, that meant their son would no longer really be dependent on them anymore. In truth, it also made Harry sad and wistful. His baby boy was grown. But he was also happy and he'd had years to prepare, because he and Ozemir had known this would happen. Mother's intuition maybe. Harry, more than anyone, knew that certain bonds could never be broken and certain things were meant to be. Caellum and Zohrek. They were meant to be.

* * *

><p>"No! I don't want to go!"<p>

Caellum had just returned from his visit with Ginny and Blaise. He hadn't been back in Borsteria for an hour before his mother came to his new apartment and dropped this unwelcome declaration into his lap. He hadn't even been able to see Zohrek yet, and he probably wouldn't get to see him until the following day sometime. Not soon enough in Caellum's opinion. Definitely not soon enough.

"And why not?" Harry demanded as he went around straightening things that were already straightened. "Every eligible bachelor and maiden should attend." Harry grinned when Caellum rolled his eyes. His mother had a thing for telling him and his brother human fairy tales. Taren must have been subjected to Cinderella recently. "It is tradition, Caellum, and you are the Crown Prince. Is there a particular reason why you don't want to go?"

"Mama, I… I'm too young! Certainly you don't want me mated yet."

"You are of age, Caellum. You know that. Besides, you've been to one already so I don't know why you're causing such a fuss this time."

"I only went to see what it was like. I wasn't actually going in order to find a mate! What does Father say?" he asked desperately. _Laennan Amai- _Mates Fairs- were festivals held solely for the purpose of helping elves find their mates. Caellum had no wish whatsoever to go at the moment and right now he would do anything to get out of it.

Harry gave his son a look. "You know your father and tradition. What do you think he says?"

Despite Draco's annoying attempts to keep Caellum and Zohrek apart, he was surprisingly all for Caellum attending the _Laennan Amai_. Which really had Harry annoyed. But since this was his idea, he hadn't been able to call Draco out on it.

"Mama, please! I can't go!"

"Caellum, is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked softly, noticing the panic and fear on his son's face.

"I'm… I'm in-" He couldn't say it. He had to tell Zohrek before he could tell anyone else, even his mother. And he had no idea how Zohrek would take it. "I just can't go."

Harry sighed and looked sad. "I'm sorry, son. You must go. You will be escorting Catherine and Luae. It's Catherine's first season, so please make sure you don't desert her. You know how skittish she is in new situations."

"I'm fond of Catherine, you know I am, but why can't you take her? Why doesn't Uncle Arthur?"

"Caellum!"

His mother's sharp voice had him pulling in a breath. He was reminded it was not wise to piss off Harry Malfoy. His mother was far more terrifying than his father.

"You are old enough that you will start taking the position of your birth into account. You are the first born prince. The Crown Heir and you will act accordingly. You will be at the Mates Fair."

"Yes, Mother."

"I don't know why you're so against this," Harry said more softly. "Zohrek will be there. At least you can be miserable looking for mates together."

"Yes, Mother."

Harry sighed, gave his son a smile, and left him alone.

The following evening, Caellum had two females on his arms after he stepped out of the carriage which had ferried he, Lulu, and Catherine from Borsteria and out into the fields a league away from the city where large festivals and celebrations were sometimes held.

"Oh stop pouting, Cael," laughed Luae as she spread her hands down the skirt of her gown. "It's not the end of the world. You're giving Catherine nerves, making her think finding a mate is the worst sort of thing!"

Catherine smiled nervously at the two. "No, he's not giving me negative ideas," she said quietly.

Luae rolled her eyes at Caellum before turning away to move her assessing gaze across the elves that had already gathered, her eyes glittering at seeing all the respective bachelors already in attendance. "Oh! Catherine, look there! Look at the ice sculpture!"

Catherine looked. There were several ice sculptures, but the most captivating was the largest and it was of two large wild felines entwined. Claws out and sharp teeth bared. Quite obviously a representation of their Emperors. "That's lovely!"

"And look, Caellum! Zohrek is already here with Celyl. Loitering around, obviously waiting for you to save him from the hopeless females already surrounding him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's been quite obvious Zohrek likes males." She grinned to herself when Caellum started to look angry. "Not that we've ever seen him with anyone, ever-"

"That's quite strange, isn't it?" Catherine asked her with her own hidden smile. She didn't have to hide it all that much since Caellum's eyes were pinned on Zohrek. "He's more than gorgeous."

"It is, yes."

Caellum cleared his throat and looked away from Zohrek. "But I heard… I heard he's supposed to be a well sought after lover."

"He's had lovers. Many satisfied lovers," Luae answered. "But they only last one night. He's never been in a relationship of any sort. Does not get involved. In the past it seems as if no one could catch and keep his attention for any time at all. However, I've recently caught him staring at one particular arse quiet salaciously whenever he gets the chance."

"Who?" Caellum demanded. "I haven't seen any such thing. Zohrek would never." _He better not have!_

"Not when you're looking, of course," Luae whispered and Catherine giggled.

Luae smiled and moved to latch onto Catherine's arm. "Come. Shall we go and procure some drinks? We'll leave this negative bore to himself."

"That's sounds good."

"Wait a minute!" Caellum exclaimed running after them. "Mama told me to watch out for you, Catherine."

"Oh go on!" Luae declared, waving towards Zohrek. "We know you've missed him, being gone the last month. He's missed you too, by the way. Moping about the palace, snarling at everyone, missing training and getting his arse kicked by Brumek and Falde. Go put him out of his misery already. You know you want to go save him. You know very well the two of you are going to spend the entire evening talking together and trying to ignore all the looks and pleads for dances. Catherine is in capable hands with me. No one unworthy will get anywhere near her. I can promise you that."

Catherine smiled at him. "Go on, Caellum. I'll be fine with Luae. And I promise to tell Harry you took very good care of me."

Caellum sighed in relief and bowed to them. "I love you both."

Luae and Catherine turned away, Luae waving over her shoulder and calling out in a sing song voice, "we know!"

Caellum smiled at their backs before turning to where he'd last seen Zohrek, only to find the young warrior already approaching him. Celyl, he noted, had migrated to join Luae and Catherine.

"Caellum," greeted Zohrek the moment they were standing toe to toe. The warrior sketched a low bow before standing tall in front of him.

"Hello Zohrek." He grinned cheekily. "Did you miss me? Or were you entertained by other company?"

"Yes and no."

"Fantastic."

Zohrek nodded absently, his eyes momentarily trailing down the length of Caellum's body before he realized he was doing it where Caellum could clearly see him doing it. His eyes shot back to Caellum's amused face and he cleared his throat. "You look very nice tonight. Err… not to say you don't look nice all the time. You do. Very nice all the time. It's just…" Zohrek flushed and turned away.

Caellum didn't notice the nerves from his friend. He just stood there smiling and basking from the compliment. When Zohrek turned back to find Caellum smiling at him, Zohrek's lips turned up and stayed that way. And then two just kind of stood there, smiling and staring. A great many people saw this and turned away, disappointed. Two bachelors- highly sought after- were clearly no longer available.

* * *

><p>"That was a waste of time!" Caellum exclaimed as he led Zohrek into his apartment. Already his jacket was discarded and thrown over his shoulder. Caellum had brought Zohrek back in order to show him his new completely private apartment.<p>

"Were you hoping to find a mate, Caellum?"

Zohrek's tone of voice had him turning, arching a brow. "Did it look as if I were in a hurry to mate with someone I do not know?" Zohrek remained stony faced. Caellum sighed and flopped down onto the closest sofa. Still Zohrek remained stiff and standing. "Zohrek, come sit and talk to me. What is wrong?" he demanded.

Zohrek clenched his fingers at his side, eyes sweeping back and forth over the length of Caellum's body. A hissed breath escaped through his clenched teeth. "I need to leave," he said quickly, turning.

"Zohrek!" the prince was up and over in the blink of an eye. He grabbed his friend's arm. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "Do not do this again, Zohrek. Talk to me!"

In a flash he found himself shoved against the front door with Zohrek's lips pressed against his. It took him only a moment to get over the surprise before he relaxed and began to kiss back. Only he didn't get near enough of it because Zohrek tore away only seconds later, looking sort of shocked and horrified. Caellum hurriedly grabbed a handful of Zohrek's jacket before he could back away.

"Don't. Please. I want this."

"I will not stop," Zohrek warned. His voice low and penetrating.

Caellum shook his head, trying to go back to Zohrek's lips, but the warrior grabbed his hips and slammed back against the door, watching him with burning purple eyes.

"I will not!"

"I don't care… as long as I'm not one of your one night conquests."

Caellum didn't wait for a response and lunged forward to reseal their lips, mentally sighing when Zohrek's arms locked around him and hands traveled up beneath his shirt. Zohrek groaned into his mouth at the first touch of warm skin against his palms. Caellum's hand instantly lifted, threading into Zohrek's white and blood red hair. Zohrek managed to smile against the prince's mouth, knowing full well Caellum was messing his hair up on purpose.

And then Caellum pulled back just slightly, pulling in air and staring into his eyes with those gold jewels. "Will you teach me?"

"I will teach you everything."

Caellum flashed a grin, one in which Zohrek returned, and then prince then stripped his shirt off, tossing it away just before Zohrek was back on him, first kissing him fiercely, and then moving his lips down to Caellum's throat, where he worked on a mark.

"Bedroom," Zohrek whispered roughly after a moment.

Caellum nodded and grabbed his hand, quickly leading Zohrek through the apartment, up the stairs and to the bedroom suite. By the time they reached the bedroom proper, Zohrek was pressed against his back, lips working a love bite against his neck. Vaguely Caellum realized _everyone_ was going to see it tomorrow, but right then he couldn't care because Zohrek's lips and teeth on his skin were sinful as were the hands roaming his bare chest. He gasped and arched against Zohrek when a finger pinched a nipple. Zohrek growled and bit down harder on his neck.

"Z-Zohrek…"

"Bed!"

"Here!" Caellum stumbled them towards it. He fell onto his back, immediately drawing Zohrek over him, who easily slid between his legs and reattached his lips to Caellum's neck, only letting up to allow Caellum to remove his shirt.

Caellum moaned when their bare chests pressed together and he was able to run his hands over the broad expanse of Zohrek's back. He then unsheathed his claws to purposely mark that back. Zohrek hissed and started wrestling with the buckle of Caellum's pants. It didn't even occur to either of them that they may have been moving too fast. All either of them could think was now, now, now. Mine. It felt natural, what they were doing. Long overdue. So when Caellum's boots were off, his pants unbuckled, and when Zohrek ordered it with a very arousing growl, Caellum lifted his hips and let Zohrek strip him nude.

Zohrek groaned in appreciation of all the beautiful pale skin laid bare before him before he moved forward, leaning down to nuzzle Caellum's stomach, feeling Caellum drop hands into his hair. He lifted his head, placing open mouthed kisses across his stomach before venturing down, grinning at the soft pants that were quickly turning ragged coming from Caellum's mouth.

Caellum moaned and bucked his hips when Zohrek pressed his nose into his crotch and breathed in deeply. Hirsha, it was the most embarrassing, most erotic thing that had ever happened to him and he definitely wanted more. As if hearing his thoughts, Zohrek pulled away slightly, only to come back by taking his erection into his mouth, lapping at the bulging vein on the underside of his cock and drawing his head back and sucking on the head. Caellum let out a long drawn out moan and bucked his hips again.

Zohrek grabbed his hips and kept them pinned against the mattress as he went on to suck and lick his soul straight out of his cock. Caellum continued to try and grab for purchase in Zohrek's hair as the young warrior traced every vein on his cock with the tip of his tongue. It was torture and he needed more. He knew it and so did Zohrek. So he begged. He shouldn't have. Zohrek got more ruthless, sucking him down until the head of his cock hit the back of the warrior's throat and then pulling away to the very tip and spending minutes on end doing nothing but licking the head.

"Zohrek!" the prince cried, writing on the mattress, and trying to move his hips and fuck his lover's mouth. It was a futile effort. His hips were being held down tightly and he beyond his cock being teased, he could also feel the pads of Zohrek's thumbs moving back and forth across his flushed skin. "You're being terribly unfair!"

Zohrek ignored his shouted pleads and continued to do what he was doing; bobbing his head up and down and flicking his tongue across the head of Caellum's cock to lap at the pre-cum and by the sounds he was making, apparently loving the taste of Caellum. Later, Caellum would be sure to demand to know how Zohrek was so good at this, but not now, because right now he was gasping and his release was imminent. He tugged on Zohrek's hair to warn him. But Zohrek didn't let up. In fact he tightened his grip on Caellum's hips and didn't stop working Caellum's cock with his mouth until the prince shot all the way down his throat.

Once he was milked dry- that had been the longest orgasm he'd ever had- Zohrek finally pulled away and moved off the bed. Caellum was left a boneless mess, lying there sweating and panting and watching Zohrek with dazed eyes. Zohrek never took his eyes off Caellum's beautiful flushed face as he quickly stripped the rest of his clothing.

"You're wonderful," Caellum whispered when Zohrek spread out over him once more.

"And you taste brilliant," was the reply before Zohrek took Caellum's swollen lips again.

Caellum gasped between each kiss, rocking his hips up in order to feel Zohrek's hard length against him. This wasn't enough. He needed more. More of Zohrek. He wanted to feel Zohrek inside him. And then Zohrek lifted off him and gently turned him over onto his stomach, and Caellum's breath hitched with anticipation as he got onto his hands and knees. Zohrek's big hands were all over him while his lips went back to tasting his skin. And then a finger caressed him, prodded him and then stopped.

"We are… inadequately prepared."

Caellum huffed out a hoarse laugh and shook his head. He dropped his head and smiled, reached back to grasp one of Zohrek's hands and then whispered some words. Zohrek pulled his hand back with a palm full of lubrication.

"Suppose," Zohrek said softly, "some good can come from human magic after all."

Caellum was prepared to retort, but instead sucked in a breath when Zohrek wasted no time in wriggling a now slick finger past tight rings into his virgin arse. "Oh," he breathed, wincing only slightly from the unprecedented intrusion. Zohrek didn't stop or ask if he were alright. The prince knew Zohrek was on a mission. Though the warrior did lean forward to kiss and bite his lower back as he went on with it, stretching Caellum in both tenderness and impatience and a driven force created by need and desperation. It was the primal urge of a mating.

Caellum smiled at this thought. "Has it been my arse you've been staring at?"

"You have no idea," Zohrek huffed. "And you've been stretching and bending over all the bloody time as if you had no idea what you were doing to me."

"I had no idea!"

Zohrek curled his fingers and smiled triumphantly when Caellum shouted out and arched his back.

"More of that," Caellum demanded breathlessly.

Zohrek drew his fingers out and aligned his cock with the slick glistening hole. "Your wish is my command."

"I said more! I did not say for you to-" he ended in a silent pained cry as Zohrek buried himself to the hilt, grunting when hips met Caellum's skin, and only then did he even pause in his actions.

"Caellum?"

Caellum could only groan; eyes tightly closed against the pain he felt. Zohrek shifted then, draping himself over Caellum's back, wrapping a tight arm around his stomach. Amazingly, his shifting felt good inside, and then it felt a whole lot better when Zohrek's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. He groaned again, but this time not from pain. "Move. It feels better when you move."

Zohrek began slowly at first. For the both of them; so that they both could get used to it. So that Zohrek could get used to the tight heat of Caellum surrounded him, snatching any straight thought from his head, and slowly for Caellum so that he could get used to Zohrek being inside him. When Caellum started to move, moving back to meet his slow thrusts, Zohrek's control snapped.

Caellum couldn't explain it, but at this rate, and being plowed into, the pain mingled with pleasure and it was the best feeling in the world. He wasn't at all surprised he was harder now then he had ever been before. Zohrek had pulled away slightly to grip his hips tightly while his muscled thighs slapping against the back of Caellum's as he rammed into him over and over again, and the sounds they were making; bodily slaps and the gasps and groans coming from their mouths were a lovely symphony of sounds to Caellum's ears.

The deep groan of pleasure that came from Zohrek's throat told Caellum his lover was close. When he reached down between his own legs to grasp his weeping cock, his hand was slapped away and Zohrek did it for him, quickly and easily bringing him over a second crest. This one as tremulous as the first and as he finished so did Zohrek, slamming into him one last time, dropping his sweaty forehead against Caellum's slick back and spreading Caellum's inside with his liquid heat. It sort of stung, but more than that, it felt wonderful because it was Zohrek.

When Zohrek finally pulled out, Caellum winced and then groaned from the loss of his lover. He felt so empty now. But then Zohrek rolled onto his back and pulled him down to lay on top of him.

"Caellum… Caellum you must know that I love you."

Caellum pressed his cheek against Zohrek's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat underneath and being lulled by the rapid rising and falling of his lover's chest. He smiled. "Isn't that a faux pas? To make new declarations just after you've lain with the person?"

"It's you, Caellum," was the young warriors reply, turning over a bit so that he could run his hand down Caellum's back and over the arse he's been starving for the last few months. "And you felt it too. What happened between us just now… It is irreversible."

Caellum sighed contentedly, pressed closer, and let Zohrek's heart beat lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, it was still dark outside, and he was very displeased to find himself alone in bed. Where Zohrek had been resting, the sheets were now cold. Before he allowed himself to burn with fury, before he allowed the infamous Royal temper to arise, Caellum sat up and looked around with narrowed eyes. He then pounced across the large bed and onto the bedside table when he saw a piece of paper lying upon it. Quickly he read it and very soon his irritation evaporated.<p>

_I did not want to leave you. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but you know my father, Caellum. Had I skipped out on training and inspection, the time apart would be far longer. I will seek you out as soon as I'm able. I would be very pleased if I found you still in bed as I left you._

_All my love is for you,_

_Zohrek_

Caellum clutched the note against his chest and fell back onto the bed. Breathing out deeply with a silly smile on his face. He partly felt ridiculous, feeling like he did. But everything felt too right that he really just didn't give a damn. Last night his mother had sent him to the Mates Fair and he'd definitely found him. Now all he had to do was tell his father…

Caellum didn't stay in bed. He was too energized to do such a thing. If he waited for Zohrek in bed, he knew it would feel like an eternity and he had no patience for such a thing. The Heir Apparent finally pulled himself from bed and stumbled down to his hot springs- thankful he no longer had to share with his brothers- where he spent an inordinate amount of time simply soaking away the soreness of his muscles and backside and reliving every moment of last night. By the time he was done with his bath, Caellum was so hard that it hurt. But he refused to take care of his own release and would instead allow Zohrek to do it for him. As he got dressed, wincing because said erection was only slowly going away- it didn't help that he kept thinking of Zohrek's body draped all over him- he cursed his godfather, Brumek, for insisting Zohrek still do training and inspections even when Zohrek was supposed to be on a break from legion duties. Caellum refused to think about when Zohrek's break would end and he would need to leave Borsteria again for a six month tour. They could discuss that at a later time.

Caellum paid special attention to his wardrobe that morning. He in no way wanted to show off the two marks on his neck yet. He didn't want his parents seeing the love bites until he was ready. For some reason his father was very displeased with Zohrek recently and there was no telling what his father would do to his lover should he figure out they were now lovers. His mother… well he could go either way. He was always treating Caellum as if he were still a baby, while at the same time praising Caellum for being such a grown boy now. Completely conflicting behavior and maddening really.

So to cover his neck, Caellum chose a rusted gold sleeveless turtleneck. The material was thin so he didn't have to worry about over heating or having to add cooling charms. Not to mention that he looked really good in this particular shirt. It was on this side of tight and showed off his frame perfectly. From there he just threw on his favorite pair of black trousers and black knee high boots and over it all a dark purple _caleindh_ informal robe the spilled down to his ankles. He left the robe open. After his clothing, he moved on to his vanity and fixed his hair. This time making sure to sweep his bangs away from his face. He had sad eyes no longer. And lastly Caellum rifled through his jewelry box and picked his earrings. A small gold hoop that went in at the top near the point of his ear, while he wore a tear drop amethyst in the lobe.

As he affixed the tear drop Caellum chuckled, remembering how his parents had reacted when they visited him at Yule during his Seventh year at Hogwarts. His father had been appalled while his mother had gushed over his new fixings and demanded they go shopping for more earrings the very next day and that maybe he should get a piercing as well. His father had looked on the verge of exploding then. His mother had yelled at his husband to, 'shut the hell up! We're still young and Caellum's a rebelling teenager! He's allowed!'

Caellum shook his head with another laugh- he really adored his parents- and turned to leave his master bedroom. He hadn't been rebelling. The piercings were just something he wanted to do and it wasn't as if he were the only _Ukatae_ in existence to decorate by way of body jewelry. It was an increasing fad actually, thanks to Aunt Pansy and Aunt Ginny.

The prince made a side trip to his study before leaving his apartment in order to grab the scrolls he was still working on and then finally left, preparing to head to the Academy library where he always went in the mornings. He was quite enthusiastically accosted right outside his door by Luae and Celyl as if they had been waiting there for him all night. The latter immediately reached out with a grin to pull down his turtle neck.

"I knew it!" Luae crowed while Celyl touched the marks in fascination.

"I ran into something sharp!" Caellum defended, pulling his collar back up and pointedly not looking at the two grinning banshees.

"Yes, Zohrek's fangs."

"No," Caellum insisted, trying valiantly to fight off a blush. He managed and pushed past the two. "We're close but we are not that close."

"Lies!" Luae insisted as she and Celyl jogged after him and his fast strides. "We've watched him watch you ever since you returned to Borsteria! He's been so frustrated lately, wanting to get his hands all over you!"

"That one mark," Celyl began smiling, "that one mark on the left looks like a mate mark. Feel an itch at your back yet, Cael?"

This time Caellum did blush, but it was all from pleasure at the thought. "Just stop talking about it."

"Oh don't worry. We'll not tell your parents," Celyl answered. "But you must know your mother and my mother have been planning this since just after my brother was born! It was clear you two were bonded even when you were babies!"

"Stop talking about it," Caellum hissed. "I don't want my father to hear about it yet. He's been annoyed with Zohrek recently. Did either of you find prospects last night?"

The girls smiled at his attempt at changing the subject. They decided to indulge him.

"Oh, do you know who was there last night? Maris," Celyl announced and then sighed. "We danced half a dozen times! He's lovely."

Caellum smiled. "Did you feel a pull?"

"I felt something! Mostly originating down between my legs."

Caellum pulled a face. "What would your mother say if he heard you say that?"

Celyl swiped her long white hair over her shoulder and smiled serenely, her sharp purple eyes gleaming. "Go for it."

"I doubt that very much and what about you, Luae?"

Luae shrugged, shoulders hidden by curly light brown hair. "Nothing so far, much to Dad's elation," she replied with an eye roll. "You would think he would get over me being the 'baby' since Mum's pregnant again. I'm hoping for a little sister this time. I've had about enough of Fiol."

Caellum laughed. Fiol was alright. He could be a right arsehole at times though. He and Caellum got along fairly well. "And Catherine?"

"You know her, Cael. She's still so very shy. I think she'll always be shy and quiet. She only danced with three elves. And those she knew. She refused to accept a hand from a stranger. But guess who the third dance partner was?" Luae gushed. "Renael!"

Caellum rose a brow and turned to a grinning Celyl. "Your forever bachelor Uncle Renael?"

Celyl nodded. "Honestly I thought he stopped coming to these things. After Uncle Sahr finally found a mate, Uncle Renael said he had given up. It would happen when it happened if it happened."

"You should have seen them dancing! Catherine couldn't stop blushing and she never said a word! But Renael looked enchanted, kept speaking softly to her, not bothered by her silence and the occasional nod. He kept giving her these soft smiles and then at the end, he bowed to her and kissed her knuckles…." Luae trailed off with a sigh.

Celyl rolled her eyes. "She only went out because she wanted to dance a couple of times. I'm not sure she felt anything with Uncle Renael."

"Was she well received?" Caellum asked worriedly. Honestly he should have paid more attention last night, but he really hadn't seen or heard anything beyond Zohrek.

"Oh yes!" Celyl exclaimed. "She would have had a line of admirers if she'd come out of her shell. Poor thing."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her. She likes being quiet," Luae said. "Eventually she'll meet someone who will understand her, understand what she went through as a child, and maybe get her to come out of her shell once in a while instead of thinking she's too much work. Clearly she didn't meet that person last night. And at the end, she seemed relieved. It was only her first Mates Fair."

The three paused in the hall way. To their right was an archway that led to a bridge that would then lead over to the Academy. "This is where I shall leave you two nosy ladies." He gave them a shallow bow and then prepared to escape.

"Not so fast, little prince," Celyl said with a tight grip on his arm. Caellum scowled which had Luae laughing. "We only want to know. Do you think my brother is the one?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

Celyl smiled and embraced him, kissing his cheek. "Very well then. You may go now and conduct your scholarly research."

"Thanks," he replied dryly and began to walk away.

"By the way, Caellum," Luae called out. He could hear the smirk in her voice and didn't dare turn around. "You look delicious today! How long did it take you to dress this morning?"

Caellum raised his chin and kept walking, squinting a little when the bright sunlight of the new morning hit him and tried to ignore Celyl and Luae's laughter. Bloody banshees.

Two hours later, Harry found his son where he always at that time of day. The Emperor strode in and sauntered to the table Caellum was at. Harry paused on the other side, crossed his arms in front of him, and grinned down at his son. "You look very nice, love. What's the occasion?"

"I dress nice all the time!" Caellum exclaimed.

"You do, yes. But… there's something different, aside from the fact you've pushed your hair out of your gorgeous eyes. Finally. But what's different, hmm?"

Caellum shifted in his seat and tried not to blush. He was still a bit sore. But it was a good sore. A brilliant reminder. "Mama, your very presence is making it hard for the students to concentrate on their studies."

"And you!" Harry laughed as he finally pulled out a chair to sit across from him. "It's not my fault I'm so awe inspiring."

The prince smiled and looked up. "You are, you know. Inspiring." When his mother blushed, a sharp grin spread across Caellum's face. His mother had never gotten the hang of taking sincere complements with aplomb. "I love you, Mama."

Harry fidgeted in his seat and his blush deepened. His startling green eyes also started to water. "Damn you, Caellum. You're doing that on purpose!"

"It's true though."

Harry hissed and dashed a hand across his eyes. "You know I love you and your brothers so much," he whispered. "I only want you happy. I don't mean to pry, Caellum. Honest I don't! It's just…"

"Hold on!" Caellum said in distress; standing and rushing to kneel beside his mother's chair. "What's the matter?"

"Forcing you to attend the Mates Fair last night. I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me."

"I don't understand."

"I did it on purpose," Harry whispered, staring down into his son's beautiful face. "I know how you feel about Zohrek. You're in love with him. I know."

Caellum's eyes had grown wide. "How?"

Harry gave him a look. "Caellum, you are my son. I see it every time you look at Zohrek. It's quite clear—oh but don't worry. Your father seems to be in denial mode. He sees nothing. Probably because he's been so distracted by looking into Zohrek's mind every time you two are in the same room." The Emperor rolled his eyes. "Zohrek is always thinking inappropriate things about you at the worst of times. You should ask him to stop doing that in front of your father."

"So that's why father seems to be annoyed with Zohrek recently," Caellum breathed.

Harry laughed. "Yes. Actually I think your father has shown great restraint by not immediately attacking Zohrek, but I suppose it's because Draco loves Zohrek just as much as I do… but Zohrek's known to have a bit of a reputation, and your father, despite everything, still sees you as a baby. As his first born." He sobered then. "Back to what I was saying. I was fairly certain Zohrek felt the same for you, so I thought… if I forced you two together in an atmosphere like the Mates Fair… I suppose it was wrong."

"I should be angry with you, Mother."

Harry nodded.

"I should be really really angry with you right now." Again Harry nodded. Caellum sighed. "But I'm not."

Harry perked up, smiling. And then he got a mischievous look in his eyes. "It worked."

Caellum sighed and picked himself up to sit next to his mother. "Could we maybe not tell Father yet?"

Harry frowned. "I don't like to keep things involving you and your brothers from your father, Caellum. You know that."

"Please? Just this once. Or at least until I get him back to liking Zohrek."

Harry snorted. "Here's what I'll do. I won't tell your father."

"But…"

Harry stood and smirked. "I won't tell your father." With that he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Caellum's forehead. "I hope it was good."

"Mama!"

Harry snickered as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Don't snap at me, son!" Ozemir reprimanded; half glaring at his son while Celyl sat beside him, laughing behind her hand and watching her brother who had grown increasingly frustrated and impatient over the last hour.<p>

"Apologies, Mother. I'm only confused as to why you need me here right now."

"Are we keeping you from something, brother?"

Instantly a vision of Caellum lying in bed, naked and waiting for him appeared in his mind. All that smooth sculpted skin, hot to the touch and begging to be licked… Zohrek immediately stood and strode to the door, ignoring his mother's calls and his sister's laughter. So she knew, or guessed. Who cared? Caellum was waiting for him.

"Zohrek!"

"Never mind him, Momma. He's got a burn for Caellum. Things went well at the Mates Fair."

Zohrek left the apartment hearing his mother's loud triumphant squeal. He met his father right outside the apartment door. "I would not go in there right now. Mother will drag you into a debate about the color scheme of the draperies he wants to hang in the new nursery at the Homestead."

Brumek grimaced and gave his son a nod of thanks before spinning on his heels. Zohrek fell into step beside his father as they hurriedly strode away from their apartment before Ozemir could burst out and demand their help.

"Where are you off to, son?"

"Caellum."

Brumek sighed and lifted a hand to pinch his nose. "Your mother was right. I will never hear the end of it."

Zohrek smiled to himself. His mother was always lording something over his father. He should be used to it by now. "Hear the end of what?"

"Do not play dumb, Zohrek."

"I am very intelligent, Father," his son replied with a smirk. "I've never pretended otherwise."

"Sometimes I feel cursed with the family I have."

"I will tell Mother you said so."

"You do and I will keep you in training for a month and you wouldn't see Caellum for even a moment during that time."

It was no bluff. Zohrek pinched his lips closed and clenched his fists at his sides. He really had no idea how he'd survived the five or six years when he and Caellum hadn't seen or spoken a word to each other. "Father? Do you… do you think I am good enough for him?"

Brumek grimaced before he stopped and turned, staring his son in the eye. Zohrek was unusually apprehensive at the moment. "You mother, despite all the times I've tried to dissuade him, has been grooming you for this since you were born, Zohrek. So that you would be a proper and suitable mate for the Crown Prince aside from being a successful warrior. You have no idea the kinds of planning Harry and Ozemir have drawn up over the years. Their subtle training of you while Caellum was gone." Brumek grinned slightly at Zohrek's widening eyes. "You were not meant to realize what they were doing, in the off chance you would not become Caellum's mate. So yes, son, I do think you are good enough for him and clearly so does the most important person in all of this, Caellum. Now, no more of this talk. I feel the need to be sick."

Zohrek grinned, easily pushing aside the shock of his grooming. "Alright, Father."

Brumek scowled at his son's amusement.

It took Zohrek far too long to track Caellum down. He was not pleased when he went to the prince's new apartment and found Caellum was not stretched out in his bed waiting for him. But then he had half known Caellum wouldn't be there. Caellum had no patience really, especially when he was excited about anything. After the apartment, he went to the Academy expecting to find Caellum in the library. He didn't find Caellum, but he did find four elves he knew well. Scorpius, Mary, Sorcha, Eadric, and a few more of their friends, elves he didn't know at all. They weren't really doing Academy work, and were instead loitering around at a table that had been marked as theirs some time ago. Almost all of them smirked when he asked after Caellum.

"You just missed him," Scorpius announced. "Caellum left about ten minutes ago."

"Did he say where?" Zohrek asked through clenched teeth, not at all amused by their knowing smirks.

One of Scorpius' friends then laughed. "So it is true! The Crown Prince is getting banged into his headboard every night by the Second's son!"

Scorpius lost his amused look and moved before even Zohrek could react, and he would have. But instead of him having to unsheathe his sword, Scorpius jumped over the large ornamental library table and was in the shocked elf's lap with the tip of a dagger pressed into his neck. "You have no right to speak of my brother, your Crown Prince, in such a way!" the white blond hissed. "We may be friends, but you are _not_ that close to our family, Eldon."

"I-I apologize, Scorpius. Zohrek," the boy whispered.

Scorpius' cold silver eyes ran across Eldon's face, mouth still parted in a snarl and Eldon started to tremble when he saw that black darkness and knew he was looking at his death. He'd gone too far. Just as the tip of the dagger pressed into his skin, drawing the first blood, a hand touched Scorpius' hand. Sorcha stood beside him, smiling.

"Not in the library, Scorpius. Too much mess. And he apologized. He won't do it again." Sorcha turned to the elf in question, narrowing his eyes. "Will you, Eldon?"

Eldon shook his head and then winced because the tip of the blade was still in his neck.

Scorpius eased back and then hopped his arse on the edge of the table. "Get out of my sight. You'll be lucky if I ever look at you again. You two as well," he said to those of his friends who were also only friends with Scorpius but weren't close to the royal family at all. They scurried away without protest.

Eldon stammered out something as he shakily got to his feet and raced away. Scorpius watched him go with that same cold expression until he couldn't see him anymore. Then he hopped off the desk, smiled at an amused Sorcha, tucked his dagger away, and turned back to Zohrek. "So? Are you? Shagging my big brother every night?"

"I would like to know if you're shagging my nephew," Eadric drawled, sounding remarkably like his mother. "And if he's a screamer or not."

Zohrek rolled his eyes. It was alright now since they were all basically family. "I don't know where you are getting your information." Because he knew for a fact Caellum wouldn't have told anyone yet.

Scorpius snorted while Mary giggled. "It was quite apparent by the massive smile on his face, Zohrek," she told. "Didn't slip once."

"And he kept zoning out like an imbecile, eyes going glassy," Scorpius added with a slight curl of his lip. "It was actually really disturbing since Mother has a tendency to do that right after Father has gotten hold of him."

"Yes part of that is disturbing. Where is he?" Zohrek demanded roughly.

"Oh I know!" Mary shrieked. "He said something about Tamzin!"

Zohrek immediately turned and strode away without saying a word. He didn't notice Sorcha and Scorpius sharing smirks with Eadric. Nor did he notice he had four elves following after him, though they didn't follow close enough that he noticed their presence. By now they knew better than that. They could go as slowly as they wanted because they knew exactly where he was going.

Zohrek made his way through the palace in quick time, just barely keeping himself from Shadowing to his destination. He prowled into the building Tamzin was being housed in and when he turned down into Tamzin's corridor, he immediately noticed two things. Tamzin's head wasn't sticking out of the stall waiting for him as his horse usually did upon his presence in the stable, and he saw a dark purple jacket thrown over the stall door.

Stopping in front of the stall, Zohrek looked inside to find his _Dehjinae_ lying down in the hay, and very near him, upon a pile of clean hay and leaning against the wall was Caellum, clearly immersed in a book. Tamzin turned his thin head towards the stall door and flicked his ears at Zohrek.

"I couldn't get peace anywhere else. It was really very annoying getting knowing looks and probing questions," Caellum mumbled into the book in front of his face. "And we haven't even said anything to anyone yet!"

He set aside his book just as Zohrek entered the stall. Zohrek stood still against the door while both Caellum and Tamzin climbed to their feet and hooves respectively. Zohrek maneuvered around Tamzin, eyes taking in Caellum's appearance. He didn't even hesitate to press against Caellum and take those smiling lips with his while his hands reached out desperately to feel that skin and brand it as his. He pulled back far enough to be able to strip Caellum's shirt off and then pressed his mouth to his lover's neck, setting about marking him yet again.

"Can you keep quiet, Caellum?" he whispered before biting at the prince's neck. He enjoyed the breathless whimper passing Caellum's swollen lips.

It took a moment for Caellum to comprehend the words. He was much more interested in the feeling of Zohrek's fangs scraping down his neck and the hands at his back beneath his trousers, caressing his arse in such a manner. "Hmmm."

"Silence, Caellum."

And with that order, Zohrek's hands were a frenzy of movement and somehow he managed to get Caellum's trousers off without magic and they were quickly thrown to join the prince's discarded shirt. The prince thought he should be scandalized. Here he was, completely naked in a _Dehjinae_ stall, with the _Dehjinae_ still within pressed against the door as if on guard duty and an elf with a lecherous grin on his face. And then he was being touched and Caellum swallowed thickly and grabbed onto Zohrek's shoulders, dropping his forehead to the warrior's chin, shivering against the feel of that hand wrapped around him and pumping him with precision.

"I-Is there- uhhhng- a reason why we c-cannot take our time? Last night was fairly speedy as well."

"Believe me, Caellum. When I get you back into bed, I plan on taking my time."

"Will you let me see and touch you like I've been wanting?"

Zohrek's eyes darkened until they were nearly black and he smiled a predatory smile that showed off his fangs. "I live to serve you, Caellum. I will give you whatever you want."

Caellum didn't care to answer as he suddenly found himself lifted and pressed against the stall wall. Caellum cast the spells before Zohrek could reluctantly ask. He used a spell to stretch and lubricate himself as Zohrek lifted his legs around his hips.

A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his face forward. Caellum's eyes slipped closed as his mouth was taken, as hands moved again to grasp his arse, spreading him. Caellum wrapped his arms around Zohrek's shoulders, keeping his body help up there so that Zohrek didn't have to do all the work. The prince then buried one hand into the hair he so loved and parried with the tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Zohrek entered him in one swift up thrust. Caellum moaned and dropped his head back, baring his neck and closing his eyes against the sensation of being filled again. It was a wonderful feeling, being filled so tightly. Feeling Zohrek hard, hot, and pulsing inside him. "Zohrek," he whispered and then gasped when Zohrek started to move, shoving into him without pause, dropping his forehead to Caellum's shoulder, panting harshly as Caellum's tight channel squeezed him without mercy.

"Do you like this?" the warrior asked hoarsely.

Caellum answered with a long drawn out moan and as he was plowed into, the prince decided he liked being taken like this, fast and furious. It was a fuck. Plain and simple. A consequence brought upon from two frustrated young elves who recently found incredible pleasure with each other and had been kept apart most of the day. By this time Caellum's eyes had rolled to the back of his head. He tucked his face against Zohrek's straining neck and he didn't notice the faces of his brother, Eadric, and Sorcha peering into the stall. Mary had taken one look and bolted, laughing quietly and blushing furiously.

The other boys stood there, Scorpius smirking at the state of his brother in a completely submissive position up against the wall, Eadric had a half smile on his face, and Sorcha was just staring and getting turned on and hoping Michael would come back from the Wizarding Ministry early that day. The boys were then scared off when Tamzin reared around, flicking his tail at Scorpius' face and snapping at the others. They quickly left Caellum and Zohrek alone.

Caellum, not sensing anything beyond Zohrek, bit down into his lover's shoulder when the warrior's cock struck something inside him that ignited his whole body. He bit down instead of crying out as he would have against the sharp jab of pleasure.

"There," Zohrek hissed, arching his hips and speeding his thrusts, hitting that exact same spot over and over again. Shivering as each of his thrusts had Caellum whimpering and biting down harder and claws embedding into his scalp. The pain only added to Zohrek's pleasure, Caellum's obvious pleasure added to his own, and soon he felt himself lose it, his thrusts becoming erratic, his breathing ragged and his vision fading. Caellum was matching his thrusts and also rutting against him, teeth still deep in his shoulder.

Zohrek hissed in relief when Caellum went rigid in his arms and a cry muffled against his shoulder as his prince came violently against his stomach. Relief because he'd been holding back his own release for a couple of minutes and was sure he would have died had he had to wait a moment more. He pressed against Caellum's chest, breathing ragged as he himself went rigid, cock as far into Caellum as he could be, and his release came, sending his head reeling.

They remained in that position for several minutes. Zohrek was not ready to release Caellum or pull out. Vaguely he could feel Caellum's mouth now working over his shoulder, sucking the blood from his bite into his mouth through the fabric still covering his shoulder. Zohrek shifted his face, pressing his nose against Caellum's throat, inhaling his scent. Utterly certain he would never get enough of Caellum in any fashion.

"Caellum," he whispered hoarsely.

After a moment, Caellum lifted his head; flushed face moving, blood covered lips seeking his. Zohrek had to reach up and pull Caellum's clawed fingers out of his head, wincing slightly. The prince mumbled an apology into his mouth. Zohrek wasn't concerned about the scratches and bite marks at all. He pulled away from Caellum's delicious mouth and stared into the darkened golden disks blinking at. "Have your legs cramped?"

"Not sure but my legs are numb!" Caellum answered and he sounded so cheerful that Zohrek laughed. Bending forward, he nuzzled Caellum's neck once more as he slowly lowered the prince's legs to the ground, pulling out of him as he did. Again Caellum winced from the tender feeling and from feeling so empty.

"I want you back in," Caellum commanded and felt the smile against his neck.

"Not here," Zohrek answered, holding onto his hips to make sure he could stand on his own. Caellum pretended he couldn't and leaned heavily against his lover, smiling in triumph when he was cradled in the warrior's arms lovingly. He then tucked Zohrek back into his pants, much to the young warrior's amusement and a surprising spike of arousal. When Caellum's hand remained on him a moment too long, Zohrek looked to find Caellum smirking up at him.

"You said not here," Caellum murmured, stroking a finger over him.

"Then remove your hand."

"I don't think I want to. Your reaction is… interesting."

"Not here. I want you on a bed next."

Caellum sighed and removed his hand. He didn't pout, but it was a close thing.

Without releasing Caellum, Zohrek stretched out a hand and summoned Caellum's clothes to hand. "Your brother nearly killed one of his friends earlier for speaking out of turn."

"Which one?"

"Eldon, I think his name was."

"No. I meant which brother."

"This time it was Scorpius."

"That's a relief. Mother's been worried about how vicious Taren is already."

Zohrek snorted. "You and Scorpius were vicious too when you were his age."

"Not at four years old! Aside from that, what did Eldon say?"

"He said something inappropriate about you."

Caellum shook his head as he reluctantly pulled away in order to pull his trousers on. "Eldon is not the brightest of elves. Everyone knows Scorpius has Mama's temper and it's quick to ignite when family is involved. But I suppose it's easy to forget since Scorpi is usually the calm one in normal circumstances. He's usually the voice of reason."

"Hn. If it weren't for Sorcha, Eldon would have had his throat slit in the middle of the Academy library."

Caellum didn't answer until his sleeveless tunic was on. Zohrek frowned at the turtle neck. He didn't much care for Caellum covering the marks of his claim. The prince smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "And what were you doing during that? Aren't you supposed to defend my honor now?"

"Scorpius moved before I had the chance."

Caellum plopped down in the hay to pull his boots back on while Zohrek turned around to run a hand down Tamzin's back. The _Dehjinae_ had been standing just inside the door, mostly blocking the view from anyone who would have been walking down the corridor. His hand suddenly stopped moving and his eyes widened a bit.

"Tamzin says your brother and three others were here a few minutes ago. Probably Eadric, Sorcha, and Mary. He chased them away."

Caellum muttered an explicative, promising all sorts of painful retributions for his brother.

* * *

><p>"We're having dinner tonight at your grandparents home," Draco announced that evening after he and Caellum had gone over more realm reports. Caellum grinned. He loved spending time at Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Who else?"

"Most of us."

Caellum hid his glee this time. Most of us meant even Ozemir and Brumek, which meant Zohrek and Celyl. "Do they know what they're having yet?"

Draco smiled. "No. Father is afraid to have a look."

"Why?"

"He's afraid it'll be another multiple pregnancy. For Sirius' sake, I hope it isn't."

Caellum laughed along with his father. By now his grandparents should have had more, but Lucius had wanted to wait until his triplets were grown before having another baby. They didn't use contraceptives, but Lucius knew of ways to get around conceiving without having to stop having sex with his mate. The same way Falde and Fred did. It was a little bit of a cheat, and some might actually call it a contraceptive, but they were the Royals and they could do what they wished. No one would dare say anything anyway considering the Royal family had already done its part in helping the population grow. They'd already helped in spades.

Draco had just removed the reports from his desk and sent them along to Falde's office when the door burst open emitting a frustrated and pouting Taren and a smirking Scorpius. "Daddy!" Taren cried as he ran in towards his father.

"What is it, little one?" Draco said, crouching and picking Taren up when he demanded with his raised arms.

"Mama won't let me try out any advanced spell casting! But I wanna!"

Draco sighed and brushed back a lock of dark green hair from Taren's young face. He smiled and ran a finger across his son's green eyebrows as well. "Taren, you know you are too young yet for that."

"But Dad!"

Draco walked over to an arm chair and sat with his youngest son in his lap, ignoring his older boys. "Listen, Taren…" and he went on to try and placate his son and to make sure Taren didn't get the idea into his head to try out the advanced spells on his own. As Caellum and Scorpius had done.

"Had a good time in the stables, Cael?"

Caellum turned his back on them and fixed his still smirking brother with a glacial glare. And then he sprinted forward, claws unleashed. Scorpius laughed and evaded his brother. "You keep your mouth shut, Scorpius!"

"But not my eyes, right?"

"I'll murder you!"

"Looked like you were having a lot of fun. Zohrek too."

"Shut up!"

"I'll help you out!" Scorpius yelped when he felt Caellum's claws come into contact with his jacket. This made Caellum pause.

"Go on," he growled lowly, keeping one eye and ear on his father, reassured at the moment that his father was completely absorbed with their little brother. Taren could pout something awful.

"I'll distract Father whenever you need it, until you want him to know," Scorpius whispered. "Tonight too. You know he's going to be watching Zohrek tonight. He won't want to let you two have a private moment, even when he still thinks you're only friends. I heard him say to Mother."

Caellum's eyes narrowed further. "And, what do you want for this?"

Scorpius smiled innocently. "Consider it brotherly love."

The Crown Prince snorted.

"Alright. I want a moment with Nirvan if he's there tonight," Scorpius whispered, barely moving his lips.

"You little slag."

"Takes one to know one, brother."

"I'll have you know Zohrek is the only one-"

Scorpius continued to smile, though this one wasn't fabricated. "Yes, I know. You, unlike me, were far more pure. Anyway, Nirvan and I… we just like to play. Nothing behind it."

Caellum frowned. "You make sure of that, brother. I don't want you to end up hurt."

"Thanks, Cael. But I promise it's just fun."

Draco suddenly appeared right beside them, Taren still on his hip. "What are you two whispering about?"

The two in question had gasped and backed up against the wall in their surprise. Draco smirked at the caught look on their faces, the paling of features, and the hearts that were beating exceptionally fast now.

"Bloody hell, Dad!" Caellum exclaimed, blowing out a breath, trying to get his heart calmed down. And then he and Scorpius were relieved their father only ever looked into their minds when he knew something bad had happened to them, otherwise Draco would know exactly what they were about and the jig would be up.

Draco only narrowed his eyes a bit when his sons remained silent and tried smiling innocently. "I will find out," he promised, amusement suddenly filling his silver eyes. "You two can never keep anything secret from me. Or from your mother for that matter."

Taren giggled in a malicious manner and dropped his head to Draco's shoulder. Caellum smiled a little. Taren was an evil little shite at times. It was for certain he and Scorpius would need to be careful. Now that Taren knew they had a secret, their baby brother was going to try to find out what it was. And then he would go and tell or try and blackmail them. He'd done it before and he was only four years old.

Soon the four were joined by Harry and the family traversed through the palace and to the portal. They met up with Dudley, Neville, and their two children. The moment Taren saw Fiol, the youngest prince hissed, showing his small fangs.

"What? What did I do now?" Fiol demanded in a half whine.

"You're alive, maybe," Luae answered with a smirk, earning a glare from her brother.

"Lulu."

"But, Mother, he's such a pain in the-"

Neville turned a sharp eye onto his daughter. "Luae."

Luae huffed, picked up her skirts and strode through the portal. Harry shared a look with Neville. He couldn't really understand, because he didn't have daughters. But he could understand the frustration of children with attitudes.

"She's a harpy," Fiol muttered to Scorpius and Caellum. Both nodded with little smirks. Then all three winced when they were each hit at the back of their heads by their parents. Fiol got a double tap from his parents and Taren laughed loudly.

The three younger males walked through the portal, all rubbing the back of their heads as they stepped into Malfoy Manor. Luae was already gone from the room. Caellum didn't pause and hurried out of the room, hoping Zohrek was already there.

Caellum walked quickly down the hall, his brother and Fiol close behind. He nodded when he came upon one elf leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for them. Nirvan. Nirvan was a tall caramel skinned elf and the forth child of General Tihac. Tihac had become a close friend of the family at the end of the last war and his youngest children had become friends with the royal children rather easily. Tihac and his family were always invited to large family dinners.

"Hello, Nirvan," Scorpius purred.

"Scorpius. I need to speak with you. Alone."

Caellum raised a brow and stopped, turning to look, waving to Fiol to go on without him. Nirvan's tone didn't seem pleasant. Or at least not as welcoming as Scorpius probably hoped. It was a kind of neutral tone, and his expression was definitely neutral. Only Caellum noticed the flash of surprise and hurt in Scorpius' eyes before he blanked it out with a cool expression. Scorpius nodded and went into the adjacent room across the hall. Caellum stared at Nirvan, who met his gaze. For a moment Nirvan looked nervous, and Caellum felt he was nervous about him which meant Nirvan was about to do or say something Scorpius wasn't going to like.

After Nirvan followed Scorpius into the room, Caellum backed up a step and leaned against the wall; crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the closed and warded door. Caellum nodded as his parents and Neville and Dudley passed him. He ignored his mother's wondering gaze and still didn't move. When they were out of sight, a worried frown appeared on his face. His brother had lied to him. It wasn't just a bit of fun, not to Scorpius at least.

Nirvan came out first and when he noticed Caellum standing against the wall, he paled. And then he gave a low bow before walking quickly down the hall, back down towards the portal. A wise decision, because if he did something to upset Scorpius, he was definitely not welcome at the moment. Caellum waited still and when after five minutes passed and Scorpius didn't appear, Caellum pushed off the wall and went into the room. Scorpius was in a chair, staring at the wall.

"Scorpi?"

Scorpius shook himself out of it and quickly stood, putting on a shaky smile. "What are you doing? Thought you would have found Zohrek by now."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important," the blond answered, trying to laugh it off. Caellum didn't buy it. Especially since his brother's hands were shaking, his smile trembled, and his eyes were glassy.

"You got too close!" Caellum hissed. "We've been warned. From the time we could understand! Don't fall in love unless you know!"

Scorpius snarled back. "Easy for you to say! You've always had him with you, even when you were apart! Everyone knew you two would eventually become mates, even Father and Brumek knew despite them always denying it! It gets lonely, Caellum! It's lonely and tiring keeping yourself from developing real feelings! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Caellum blew out a breath and dragged his brother into a hug. Scorpius pressed his face against his brother's chest, finally allowing the heart break to appear on his face since it was hidden. "What did he say?" Caellum asked again.

"He's found his mate. Not me."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed and pulled back. "I wasn't in love with him. But I did become close. I'll get over it easily."

Caellum didn't dare call him a liar to his face. It would probably push Scorpius over the edge at the moment and he didn't want to fight with his brother right now.

"Anyway, I'll still help to distract Father when you want some time with Zohrek tonight."

Caellum draped an arm around Scorpius' shoulders as they left the room. "You're a great brother."

"And you're still a mamma's boy."

Scorpius would have gotten pushed down the stairs if he hadn't pranced away a moment before Caellum reacted. "Wanker!" Caellum jumped down a few stairs and grabbed Scorpius in a headlock. "I'm still stronger than you."

"Cael!" Scorpius laughed. "Leg'go!"

"Nope." Caellum grinned sharply and dragged Scorpius the rest of the way down the grand staircase. He was pleased to find Zohrek at the bottom, waiting for him. Zohrek raised a brow at the brothers, but didn't say anything since this was basic behavior for the two elder princes. When he moved to Caellum's side, prepared to walk in step beside them, Caellum paused and glanced around the Hall. Finding it empty, he turned to Zohrek and with Scorpius still in a headlock, tipped his face up.

Zohrek instantly thread fingers into Caellum's hair and pressed their lips together. It was only a short kiss. They didn't dare take any longer, not yet.

"Been here long?" Caellum asked as they continued to on to the Family parlor.

"No. Only arrived a few minutes before you."

Scorpius, slouched over as he was, watched the two curiously. Nothing seemed to have changed much. They still spoke without words, they still walked in sync, still conversed as they always did. The only difference was the look in their eyes most of the time. Heat. Lots and lots of heat. Pure lust and love. He shook his head. "Father is going to look right into your eyes and know. And he won't even need to go into your head."

"You promised to distract him."

"And I will. I was just saying. It's quite clear Zohrek wants to shag you right now."

Caellum released his brother with a hiss. "Scorpius, can you never shut up? Anyone could have heard you!"

"I was only warning you!"

"I will try and keep my thoughts out of my eyes," Zohrek said in amusement just before they entered the parlor to join their families.

Unfortunately for the two, it was quite obvious to everyone in attendance the two couldn't get enough of staring or touching each other for that matter. Touches to the hand, neck, and hair were frequent. True, they'd always done that; they had always been overly affectionate, but _everyone_ could tell it was different now. Draco had a perpetual scowl on his face, and it was only Harry's claws that kept the blond from lashing out at Zohrek as he so clearly wanted to do. And he would have had he known the two had already mated, regardless of the claws digging into his thigh. As it was Draco was only conscious of the fact they were getting closer and Zohrek was clearly trying to seduce his first born son. Denial could be such a hampering thing.

To their great frustration, Caellum and Zohrek didn't get a moment alone for another four hours. As hard as Scorpius tried- and he had tried well, Caellum would give him that- Draco seemed to always be lurking around the corner.

"I think my father has gone insane," Caellum muttered late that night as he walked back into his bedroom where Zohrek had already made himself comfortable on Caellum's bed. He was gorgeously nude, just as Caellum was. They'd never been modest as children, and even now that they were lovers, modesty wasn't a problem between them. "I think… I think I should tell Mother about Scorpius and Nirvan. Scorpius is deeply hurt no matter the face he put on for everyone tonight."

"If you think that is best," Zohrek answered as he beckoned Caellum to him.

The prince immediately climbed onto the bed and straddled Zohrek's hips. He leaned forward to brush their lips together; again and again until he was breathless. "This is new. I like it."

"Good. It will happen a lot," Zohrek said as he continuously stroked the skin beneath his fingertips. Fingers brushing along Caellum's thighs and his hips, over and up across his back. He could touch Caellum all day and never tire of it.

"Hmm." Caellum's smiling eyes pulled away from Zohrek's and lifted to the white hair streaked with red. Then they remained there, just staring.

Soon Zohrek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go on. You know you want to."

Caellum leaned forward and happily thrust his fingers into Zohrek's hair; dragging his fingers all the way back to Zohrek's neck, smiling when Zohrek groaned and closed his eyes. Caellum pushed his fingers every which way until he was satisfied Zohrek's hair was properly mussed. He sat back and studied his work, and immediately had to swallow down a bubble of laughter.

"It's wonderful," he declared.

"I doubt that."

"Really it is. You should go to inspection tomorrow just like this."

"No sense in getting your hopes up, little prince."

Zohrek sat up and kissed the annoyed sneer right off Caellum's face. And from there he went on to further Caellum's sexual education.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the newly mated couple forgot themselves. They were a few doors down from Caellum's apartment and hadn't been able to wait until getting inside before attacking each other. As it was, Caellum had just hitched a leg over Zohrek's hip to gain more friction while his mouth was being ravished when a voice rang through the hall.<p>

"Oh gods! My eyes! "

The two pulled away, panting, only to come face to face with the Emperors. Draco had his hand thrown over his eyes.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY CHILD, ZOHREK!" he bellowed.

Harry quickly wrapped his hands around Draco's arm to keep his husband from attacking Zohrek. "Calm down, lover."

"He's molesting our son, Harry!"

"We've been over this time and time again! It's not molestation if you like it, wanker! And clearly Caellum is very much enjoying himself!" Harry turned back to the pale Zohrek and a blushing Caellum. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

Clearly his mother needed another baby to coo over already. Caellum pressed his face against Zohrek's chest. "Kill me now."

Zohrek managed to get over the embarrassment and fear quickly and chuckled at Caellum's expense. Caellum sent the royal fist into his stomach.

"Zohrek, it's okay. You can keep touching our Caellum."

"Harry!"

"Mama!"

The brunet Emperor rolled his eyes and grabbed his husband's hand jerking him back down the hall where they came from.

Draco jerked away from Harry and glared down at him. "How could you- You're the one supposed to be upset!"

"Course I'm not upset! We were right, weren't we? Ozemir and I were right this whole time! Ha! And you! You're the one supposed to be high fiving your _eldest_ son for finally getting laid!" Harry paused and looked back at his son. "You did get shagged well and proper, didn't you, love?"

Caellum dropped his head and covered it with his hands, face blushing like never before. Now it made sense. His mother promised not to tell his father, but he never promised not to _show_ him. Really, Caellum should have seen this coming.

"But he's our baby, lover!"

Zohrek watched the two pause, Uncle Harry gazing at Uncle Draco with a loving smile and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "We'll just have to make another baby."

"Not for a year! I have to get Zohrek's thoughts out of my head!"

Harry scowled. "No way am I waiting a year. There's just no way. If you try it, you better be prepared for a war. I will recruit Falde and Fred's help. I will wear all manner of things, have Lovely with me every second of every day—the hissing, Draco!—and then I'll-"

Caellum slapped hands over his ears. "La la la la la! I don't want to hear this!" he sang loudly. "It's bad enough we have to see it all the time, I don't need a detailed description! Your children are traumatized I hope you know! La la la la!"

Harry sighed. "Why are you all so dramatic? This is your fault, Draco. You and your dramatics passed on to our children."

"My fault?" Draco sputtered. "Please, clearly the dramatics come from you! And you!" Draco was suddenly in front of Zohrek, pressing a sharp claw into the young warrior's chest. "Be sure you and I are going to have a long discussion tonight."

Zohrek nodded rapidly and swallowed thickly. "Y-yes, Uncle Draco."

"Oh come on, Draco! Stop scaring him! Clearly they're mates."

"Um," Caellum paused and scratched the back of his neck, smiling at his mother. "Yes. My back's itching."

Zohrek straightened, a proud smirk curving his lips despite Uncle Draco's glacial glare and near proximity.

After a moment of clear deliberation- to kill Zohrek or not to kill Zohrek- Draco huffed and walked back down the corridor to join his husband's side, and soon they were both walking away. "Harry, why must you always ruin it when I'm trying to intimidate someone?"

"It's Zohrek, lover. Enough said. You're always trying to intimidate the wrong people."

"Sometimes I don't like you very much."

"Rubbish!"

Draco glanced to his side, saw the grin on Harry's face and matched it. He then lunged over, wrapped his arms around his little mate and started nuzzling his neck, throwing them both against the wall. Zohrek automatically dropped a hand to cover Caellum's horror widening eyes as the Emperors kissed and laughed all the way down the hallway, dragging themselves against the wall as they did so until they finally disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>AN: The End... for now. Technically, this is finished. A good stopping point, but when Life Crusades is over, I will more than likely return to this. I want to send the two on an adventure, and probably include most of the family, as I was unable to to with these two chapters.

Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review!

Have a great day :D


End file.
